The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the ring
by airnaruto45
Summary: What happens when a football-headed nicktoon named Arnold inheirts the ring of power that once belonged to the dark lord Madara answer a quest for the ages with the fate of Toon-Earth on the line
1. Prologue: The forging of the ring

Airnaruto45 presents: The Lord of The Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring

Disclaimer: I do not own any legal rights to the characters that I'll use in this parody, because they are owned by their respected creators. I also do not own legal rights to scripts of any of the movies; those are owned by new line Cinema and Peter Jackson. I finally do not own the copyright to any of the books those are owned by the family of J.R.R. Tolkien

Chapter 1: Prologue, forging of the ring

_I amar prestar aen…_

_(The world is changed)_

_  
Han mathon ne nen…_

_(I feel it in the water)_

_  
Han mathon ne chae… _

_(I feel it in the Earth)_

_  
A han noston ned gwilith._

_(I smell it in the air)_

_Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it…_

_It began with the forging of the great rings; three were given to the Disney, immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings._

_In the dim candle light, three figures could be seen wearing three crested rings;_ A red haired girl with a pink hair bow looks at hers closely and feels a rush of power.

_Seven were given to the Looney Lords; great miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls._

Seven different animals could be seen a room crafted from the shards of the mountain; they all wore dark robes with silver lacing and had different fur patterns all raising their rings to the heavens.

_And nine, nine rings were gifted to the race of anime, who above all else, desired power._

Standing within the shadow of a grand hall were nine great anime characters their rings held close, each of them had a lustful look of greed on their face.

_For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race…but they were all of them deceived, for another ring was made. _

_In the land of Mordor in the fires of Mount Doom; the dark lord Madara forged in secret a master ring, to control all others._

Within a fiery chasm could be seem a figure in a black robe with red clouds on the robe stood on the edge of a small bridge separating him from a pit of lava he raised his hand and roared in triumph, a small golden band was bound around his finger.

_And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. "One Ring to rule them all." _

The ring then began glow brightly as inscriptions as clear as fire cemented their place along the band, a foul whisper came from this light, a ring of pure evil.

_One by one, the free lands of Toon-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. _

Villages on the grassy hills began to burn, people were running in terror as monstrous creatures chased them, burning and crushing everything in their path.

_But there were some who resisted; A last alliance of Anime and Disney marched against the armies of Mordor and on the slopes of Mount Doom they fought for the freedom of Toon-Earth_

Meanwhile, as the beasts charged down the slopes of the mountain the rear lin of Anime archers fired volley after volley of their own arrows each shot finding it's mark and killing it's intended targets

The dusty lands near the bursting volcano, an army of characters in silver and gold armor raised swords against the incoming onslaught of creatures that seemed to be made of pure darkness.

A Disney character on the front line who was a black mouse stood firm holding a spear in his hands and yelled orders to the following Calvary.

"Tangado haid! Leithio i philinn!" (Hold positions! Fire arrows!) he yelled, the second line hoisted their bows between the shoulders of the first and fired, nailing the first wave of creatures with arrows.

As more of the black creatures came forward, all raised their swords, in a fluid motion that was devastating yet graceful, the front line thrust their swords upwards and decapitated the creatures.

As the battle continued, the Anime and the Disney appeared to have the upper hand, The king of Anime known as Atem; raised his sword in triumph as Mickey took his own sword and continued to hack away at the enemy and then took his spear and stabbed a creature who was already on the ground right in the gut.

_Victory was near…_

The battlefield then went deathly quiet, a Disney character looked on in horror, and an anime who looked liked the king known as Yugi dropped his sword out of fear.

_But the power of the Ring could not be undone…_

Madara strode onto the battlefield, a katana shining in his right hand and the ring of power burning on his left.

He came to the first line and towered above them like a huge black spire; he then swung with his katana, and sent many Disney and Anime alike flying , killing them on contact, he kept repeating this taking down wave after wave easily.

Atem charged forward with a battle cry, Madara easily dodged his strike and countered it by slamming the sword on his head: Atem went flying and crashing onto the slope dead.

Yugi sprinted to his aid, when he saw his lifeless body he fell to his knees and took off his helmet, totally shocked in grief.

_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Yugi son of the King, took up his father's sword._

As Madara approached to finish the job, Yugi grabbed the handle of the blade, the dark lord stepped on the mid-section, snapping it into pieces, Yugi took the handle with a quarter of the blade attached to it.

Madara then reached down to grab Yugi with the ring glowing like the sun on his hand; in a last desperate attempt; Yugi cried out and swung the blade, it cut directly through Madara's finger, taking the ring with it.

Madara screamed in pain as the ring with his finger fell to the brimstone below, right within Yugi's gaze.

The dark lord screamed in pain as his body began to crumble and in a flash of light; he exploded, sending out a shock wave that cracked the earth.

His helmet fell to the ground, smoke rising out of the cracks.

_Madara __the enemy of the free-peoples of Middle-earth, was defeated…_

Yugi, breathing heavily from what just occurred set his sight on Madara's severed finger which began to turn to dust and blow away in the wind, but the ring lay behind, he slowly picked up and held in his palm, the fiery inscriptions fading.

_The ring passed to Yugi who had this one chance to destroy evil forever; but the hearts of men are easily corrupted, and the Ring of Power has a will of its own. _

The scene changed dramatically to a misty wood where the survivors of the battle were heading home; Yugi lead the way, the ring proudly hanging around his neck with a silver chain.

Suddenly more black creatures appeared from the trees and tackled Yugi of his steed, more creatures appeared and drew rusty weapons and began to slaughter the soldiers.

In the midst of the madness; Yugi got up onto his knees and looked at the carnage around him, snapping the ring off of its chain he hurriedly placed it on his finger; he vanished in an instant.

Sneaking away from the battle, an invisible Yugi, rushed away from the battle and dived into the river, as he swam the ring slid off his finger, making Yugi visible again.

Desperately he tried to reach for it, but failed, two black creatures noticed him and fired three arrows into his back.

Yugi then floated down the river, three arrows stuck into his back and blood flowing from the wound.

_It betrayed to his death __And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. _

_History became legend, legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer._

The ring now lay at the bottom of the river, blanketed in sediment; suddenly a hand reached down and grabbed it, snatching it out of the icy river.

"My precioussssssss…" a creature whispered as the ring was held between its hands.

_The Ring came to the creature Stick nose who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty mountains. And there it consumed him_

"_It came to me, my own, my love, my own, my prrrrreciousssss! Stick nose it coughed._ The sleek creature could be seen on top of a stone hill in the middle of a cave conceived with a pool of water and a small island in the center of that pool.

_The Ring brought to Stick nose unnatural long life. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Stick nose's cave it waited. Darkness crept back into the forest of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear, and the Ring of Power perceived its time had now come. _

On top of the stone hill; the ring fell and clanked against the hard ground, falling into the darkness and out of view.

_It __abandoned Stick nose; But something happened then the Ring did not intend. It was picked up by the most unlikely creature imaginable._

In the light of the cave's exit; the ring was lying on top of a dusty stone, but then a wrinkly old hand searched around the dirt and touched the band, then curiously picked it up.

"What's this" the creature asked, as it drew the ring to its face it could be seen it was a man of about 81 years of age with no hair left on his head wearing a white shirt, brown overall pants and brown shoes.

_A Nicktoon; steely Phil of the shire_

A Ring he said in joy as he twirled it in his fingers. Suddenly a shriek came and went through the cave that made him jump in fright and back up against the wall, putting the ring in his pocket.

"Losssst! My precious is lost!" Stick nose cried out.

_For the time shall soon come, when Nicktoons will shape the fortunes of all._

A/N: well folks I hope you liked this little prologue for my LOTR parody and for those who don't know who stick nose is suppose to be it's Sid from Hey Arnold! Don't ask me why I have him as Gollum it just crossed my mind until next time read and review


	2. The shire

Chapter 2: the Shire 60 years later

"Ahrrmm . . . The 22nd day of September in the year 1400, by Nicktoon-reckoning the shire Toon-Earth…The Third Age of this world" an older voice spoke aloud.

Within a small home, conceived in many homily items and stretching wide and deep into the earth; an old man with Brown overall pants, a white shirt and still no hair on his head sat in his study which was filled with maps and scrolls.

He sat at his deck; where he was writing into a large book with a quill and ink while smoking a pipe in his hand.

"There and back again; a Nicktoon's tale by Steely Phil the skinny old man read aloud the title of his novel; one that was going to hold all of his adventures over the previous decades.

He turned over the page and leant back, smoking his pipe.

"Now, where to begin…ah yes!" as inspiration struck Phil he put down his pipe and dipped his quill in a jar of ink and began to write.

"Concerning Nicktoons" he wrote in the olden writing style of Nicktoons; which was inscribed with the basic lettering but with a more graceful way of presentation.

"Nicktoons have been living and farming in the Nickelodeon shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk - Toon-Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Nicktoons must seem of little importance, being neither renowned as great warriors, nor counted among the very wise"

Outside of Phil's home; could be seen a vast acreage of fields and trees; among them were many Nicktoons, relaxing in their own homes, working in the fields and playing around.

Before Phil could continue writing there was a loud knock at the door; shaking him out of his concentration.

"Arnold" Someone at the door!" he yelled out. And with that he resumed writing and going deeper into his race's culture.

"In fact it has been remarked by some that the Nicktoon's only real passion is for food"

Outside; a Nicktoon called Ickus (AAAH real monsters) presented a beautiful bunch of flowers to a female Nicktoon named Ty Lee (ATLA) who was flattered and leaned forward to kiss him, but then a baker passed through with hand full of donuts; Ickus immediately forgot about Ty Lee and snatched one and began to stuff himself.

"Mmmm donuts…I mean a rather unfair observation! As we have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking Old Toby weed" Phil continued, kicking the thought of food out of his head.

At a Well known pub near the river; the green dragon, another Nicktoon Lou Pickles was drinking an entire beer keg at a time.

"There's nothing like the taste of Yahoo to give you that sense of self-esteem…Burp!!!" he woozily said before belching loudly.

Also on the pavements of their own homes; two Nicktoons Manny Rivera (El Tigre) and Harold Berman (Hey Arnold) were smoking two long pipes with streams of smoke shooting out of the ends.

"But where our hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet, and good tilled earth; for all Nicktoons share a love of things that grow"

Outside his own home; there was a boy who wore orange and yellow clothes, orange boots, and had a tattoo of a blue arrow on top of his head this was Aang better known as the Avatar his grey eyes staring down the entire display of potted plants he was attending to; he sniffed in their lovely scent and smiled at his handy work.

"And yes, no doubt, to others our ways seem quite quaint; but today, of all days, it is brought home to me, it is not a bad thing to celebrate a simple life"

Outside, deep into one of the finest fields near Phil's home; many Nicktoons put all their effort into setting up a huge sign flourished with decoration with a banner that read: HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEELY PHIL.

Suddenly at the door came more knocking; louder and harder this time, again knocking Phil out of his train of thought.

"Arnold!" The door" he yelled out: no reply and was responded only by more knocking.

"Raspberries! Where is that boy! Arnold! He shouted out.

Far away; under the shade of a single tree in the shallow wood not to far from the crossing sat a young man against the trunk with a book in his hands.

He wore a plaid flannel shirt underneath an aqua sweater, blonde hair, aqua pants, black shoes, and a small hat that he had worn since he was an infant. The other most distinguishing attribute about this man was that his head was shaped like football he was Phil's grandson Arnold Steely. (A/N: I know Steely is not Arnold's last name but since the series was cancelled before we could find out what it was I had to go with the nickname that his grandfather had to serve as Arnold's surname)

Suddenly, his keen ears picked up the sound of singing, coming from the crossing; instantly recognizing the voice he sprang up with a smile of his face and ran to the edge of small hill; there he saw a young author, clothed in purple armor with a long staff that had a large, round green jewel on the top of it and a pointy helmet on his head in his wagon were numerous fireworks He was the famous author wizard Darkmagicianmon or DM for short.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began, now far ahead the road has gone and I must follow if I can…" the magician hummed as he lashed at the reigns of the two horses that were towing his wagon along.

"You're late" Arnold crossed his arms and remarked sarcastically; the Magician author stopped the cart and looked up at the Nicktoon; His facial features could be seen as a man with purple hair and green eyes.

"An author is never late, Arnold Steely, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to!" The author retorted; there was then an awkward silence.

The author trying to keep an emphatic expression suddenly began to twitch and chuckle; Arnold felt the muscles in his cheeks rise and laughter spring up in his throat; soon after a few seconds both exploded into laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you DM!" Arnold cried as he jumped onto the cart and embraced the author; who could now be recognized as Darkmagicianmon; a famous author wizard.

"You didn't' think I would miss your dear grandfather's birthday did you?" he smiled; he lashed the reigns again and both were off.

"So, how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence" DM asked as they passed through the main square of the shire.

"You know Grandpa he's got the whole place in an uproar" Arnold answered as they passed over the stone bridge leading into Arnold's home.

"Well that should please him" DM chuckled.

"Half the shire's has been invited; and the rest are turning up anyway" Arnold sighed, thinking for the part ahead.

As they continued to talk; Phil took up to his book once again and began to narrate; ending on the culture and society.

"And so, life in the Nickelodeon shire goes on, very much as it has this past Age . . . full of its own comings and goings, with change coming slowly, if it comes at all; for things are made to endure in the Nicktoon shire passing from one generation to the next. There's always been a branch of this family living under the hill…and in Nicktoon town there always will be" Phil finished the end of the opening chapter and took a long breather.

"To tell you the truth, Grandpa's been a bit odd lately; I mean, more than usual" Arnold said his voice changed to a more serious tone; DM looked on curiously.

"He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking" Arnold recalled.

Phil began rummaging around the room and sorting through the maps, trying to find specific ones and dusting off the old ones.

He then reaches into his pocket looking for something; he then freezes on the sot when he finds nothing; a worried expression came onto his face as he tried searching all his pockets, he finds nothing.

"Where's it gone?!" Phil said in panic; he began to look around the room in a mad rush but finds nothing, he started to hyperventilate until he reached into his shirt pocket and felt something; a wave of calmness came over him; he took out the item and kept it tightly held in his palm.

"He's up to something…" Arnold said in suspicion; he turned to DM who just kept quiet and kept his eyes on the road.

All right then keep your secrets; but I know you have something to do with it" Arnold said with a smile.

"Good gracious me!" DM said in mock offence

"Before you came along; our family was very well thought of; never did any adventures of did anything unexpected" Arnold said putting the blame on the author.

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon; I was barely involved! All I did was give your grandfather a little nudge out of the door!" DM said in his defense.

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace" Arnold informed him.

DM blinked before looking ahead; as he came passed a house; a Nicktoon, named Boomer Bledsoe (Doug) (A/N #2: before anyone gets on my case about Doug being a Disney cartoon in case anyone forgot the show was originally a product of Nickelodeon there for the characters from that show count as Nicktoons) gave him an evil look; immediately making the wizard turn his attention back on the road.

As they passed around the bend; several water tribe children came running out; all looking extremely excited.

DM! DM! Fireworks! DM! They all cried out in joy; DM ignored them Arnold eyed the author pleadingly.

"Awwwwwwww…." they all moaned as they passed; DM then grinned, he took his staff and several fireballs shot out of it, then they surrounded the cart and lit a few of the small fireworks that ignited and exploded into firebirds that swarmed around the children.

"Yeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!!" they jumped around in happiness; trying to snag the flying embers.

Out of the house came a grumpy looking Nicktoon named Gaz; she scowled as DM passed and looked to Boomer who was chuckling at the display; when he noticed her glare he gulped and went back to an evil look.

"DM I'm glad you're back." Arnold said with a big smile on his face as he jumped off the cart and waved goodbye.

"So am I dear boy! So am I" DM said happily as continued to ride; after a few more minutes he arrived at his destination which was Steel End and halted the cart to a stop; as DM came to the front gate he saw a small sign that read _No addmintance except for party business. _

He treaded up the path until he came to the small door painted in the richest yellow color and knocked on it with his staff.

"No thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!" Phil's angry voice came form the other side.

"And what about very old friends?" DM asked back grinning.

The door opened instantly at the sound of DM's voice; Phil walked out onto the path looking at the author in disbelief.

"DM?" he said in amazement.

"Steely Phil!" DM chuckled

"My dear DM!" Phil raced; DM leaned down and embraced him.

"Good to see you! One hundred and forty one years old! Who would believe it? He said; he then backed off to get a good view of his face.

"You haven't aged a day…" DM said in astonishment.

Both then began to laugh as Phil led the way back into his home; he motioned for DM to follow him

"Come on! Come in!" he shouted out; still laughing.

"Welcome, welcome! Oh, here we are. Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Wynyard left. 1296 --very good year. Almost as old as I am! Hahaha!" Phil laughed as he took DM's staff and hat.

"It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?" Phil asked as he disappeared out of sight to get refreshments.

"Just tea, thank you!" DM replied he backed up and hit his back to chandelier, carefully trying not to break anything; he turned to go into the living room and smacked his head of the wooden beam, he dizzily fell back before ducking under; noticing Phil's collection of maps.

"I was expecting you sometime last week! Not that it matters, you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will. You caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle ... Oh, there's some cheese here- oh no, that won't do. Err; we got raspberry jam and an apple tart ... Not much for after, I'm afraid. Oh, no -we're all right! I've found some sponge-cake. I could make you some eggs if you like-- oh. DM? Phil came back into the landing, no one in sight.

"Just tea, thank you" DM repeated as he bent down from the landing.

"Oh, right" Phil scratched the back of his neck, chuckling. Just as they both sat down at the table which was laid with delicacies there was a loud knocking at the door followed by a shouting voice.

"Phil, Steely Phil!" the voice yelled; Phil immediately ducked down and hid.

"I'm not at home!" he motioned to DM; trying to keep out of sight.

"It's Oscar!" He hid below the window (A/N #3: Oscar is that Slovakian guy from Hey Arnold, who is very lazy, self-centered and will do anything to mooch off others)

"He's after the house. He's never forgiven me for living this long!" Phil rolled back into the kitchen in alarm.

"I've got to get away from these confounded relatives hanging on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace!" Phil banged his head against the table in frustration.

"I want to see mountains again, mountains DM! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea!" Phil hurried over and picked up the steam black kettle.

"So, you mean to go through with your plan, then?" DM asked he let Phil pour the rich brown tea into his cup.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangements are made" Phil said as he poured the tea into his own cup.

"Arnold suspects something" DM informed.

"Of course he does! He's one of the sharpest minds branching off of our family! Not some block headed Deville from north-farthing!" Phil said.

"You will tell him won't you?" DM asked as he drank his tea

"Yes, yes" Phil said quickly

"He's very fond of you…" DM said truthfully; Phil then stopped sad expression on his face.

"I know, he'd probably come with me if I asked him but I think, in his heart, he's still in love with Nick shire: the woods, the fields, the rivers…I'm old, DM I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart" Phil said as he began pacing around the room.

DM's eye was drawn to his arm; firmly tucked in his pocket and the shape of his hand clutching something tightly.

"I feel thin, sort of stretched, like butter scraped over too much bread… I need a holiday; a very long holiday and I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to…" he said, off into his own little world.

Later; evening had fallen on the Nicktoon shire; the dark veil of night stared down outside Steel end where Phil and DM sat outside on chairs; a pipe in each of their hands.

"Old Toby; The finest leaf in South-farthing." Phil said taking a big puff and blowing out a smoke ring.

DM chuckled and then puffed out his cheeks and breathed out; the smoke forming a majestic ship that traveled right through the ring.

"DM, my old friend, this will be a night to remember" Phil said with a large smile on his face.

Me: Well that does it for this little chapter see you next time read and review folks


	3. A long expected party

Chapter 3: A long expected party

There was a loud cheer as a sapphire firework was set off; it was finally time for Steely Phil's party, everyone in the Nicktoon shire was there, and boy were they partying.

Some of the Nicktoons were sitting down on the wooden tables; drinking ale and smoking while chatting to friends. Others were enjoying the incredible display of fireworks that DM was making and others like Arnold _were dancing to the music._

"Hello, Hello! Lou Pickles! Good to see you! Welcome! Welcome!" Phil said, to his guests. Phil was greeting everyone near the huge tents were the drinks were being served.

"Great party, Phil! Burp!" Lou belched in Phil's face but he just laughed, seeing no point in ruining the splendid mood.

Meanwhile; at the table with a pint of ale in his hand was Aang; his grey eyes following a certain water tribe girl as she danced to the music, he swallowed nervously as he watched her sway her hips to the beat. At this point Arnold dropped out of his dance sat up beside him.

"Go on Aang! Ask Katara for a dance!" he said, noticing his eye contact.

Aang glanced nervously at the Water tribe girl who was his keen crush at the moment; Katara.

"Uh…I'll think I'll just have another ale" he said, getting cold feet; Arnold was not going to take no for an answer though.

"Oh no you don't!" Arnold grabbed his best friend's shoulders and heaved him into the dance; Katara immediately catching him and pulling him into a close dance; the avatar went as red as a tomato; Arnold laughing at him in the background.

As DM let off another firework this one turning into several sharks that shot off into the distance; Phil at the moment was sharing some of his adventures with the younger Nicktoons.

"There I was, at the mercy of three monstrous summons! And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us, whether it be turned on a spit or whether they should sit on us one by one and squash us into jelly!" Phil said exaggerating the key moments; all the children gasped.

"They spent so much time arguing the wither-tos and why-fors, that the sun's first light cracked over the top of the trees - poof!" he sprang forward, scaring them all.

"And turned them all to stone!" he finished his tale; recalling the adrenaline rush of his previous adventure.

DM was at his cart, laughing at the enjoyment of the party, he took three more of his fireworks and set off, unaware of the interlopers behind his back.

Out of the tent behind the cart appeared a Nicktoon the same age as Arnold who was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, had a big head brown hair that curled at the top.

"Quickly!" he punched the other side of the tent; another Nicktoon came out except he wore a pink shirt, black, pants, also had brown hair and eyes, as well as buck-teeth and on his head was a silly pink hat.

Moving with cat like agility he ran forward and jumped on t the cart and began rummaging around for a certain firework.

The first boy turned his neck to see DM entertaining more younger Nicktoons; setting off his familiar firework that set of loads of firebirds; leading to the children trying to catch them.

The buck-toothed boy pulled out a firework, which was like a long white pole; The Tall-haired boy shook his head.

"No, no! The big one! The big one!" he said in a hushed voice; the buck-toothed boy then dived back in and pulled and long curved red one.

The buck-toothed boy ran back into the tent; the tall-haired boy nonchalantly chewed an apple and pretended to be passing by and then zipped back into the tent.

"Ah Freda (Doug) Welcome! Welcome! Are all these children yours? Phil greeted another guest who seemed to have and inexhaustible supply of children; the women nodded.

"Good gracious you have been productive!" Phil said in shock, which awarded him a slap around the face; Phil staggered back while Freda went off in a huff with her many children.

Suddenly; Phil's ears twitched; he then burst into a panic and grabbed Arnold out of his seat.

"Oscar!" He cried out; Arnold then turned to see a middle-aged man with brown hair a beard covering his face and a spiteful look in his eyes.

"Quickly! Hide!" Arnold then pushed Phil to the ground and into the main tent; they then hide among the crowd and covered their coats over their faces.

"Phil!" Oscar called out; after a few seconds he growled and then ran off; Phil and Arnold gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you my boy" Phil said.

"You're a good lad Arnold' Phil's tone became very serious; Arnold was taken aback by it.

"I'm very selfish, you know. Yes, I am. Very selfish . . . I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all my numerous relations, you were the one that showed real…spirit" he said.

"Grandpa have you been at the yahoo soda?" Arnold asked.

"What?! No! Well yes…but that's the point…the point is Arnold…uh" Phil startled as he was unsure of what to say.

"Ah, you'll be all right" he finished lamely as he took a swig of ale.

Back in the tent; the buck-toothed pink-hat boy had stuck the firework into the ground and lit it; the sparks traveling fast up the firework.

"Done!" he said proudly.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground!" The tall-haired boy said in alarm as he pushed it towards him.

"It is in the ground!" he yelled back as he pushed it forward.

"Outside!" The tall-haired boy yelled in worry; the sparks near the fuse.

"It was your idea!" the buck-toothed boy cried out before finally the firework erupted; lifting the tent of it's hinges; both laid on the ground; covered in soot.

As the firework traveled; it exploded and took the form of a dragon it roared and then raced down towards the party; everyone noticing this began to run in panic.

When Arnold noticed this; he immediately ran off and grabbed Phil; who was walking sluggishly and not noticing the raging firework because of the ale.

"Grandpa, Grandpa Watch out for the dragon!" Arnold cried as it came closer.

"Dragon? Nonsense! That hasn't been a dragon around here for a thousand years!" he waved off the thought; Arnold then saw how close the firework was and tackled Phil to the ground

Everyone then ducked as the dragon passed over head towards the horizon and in an instant; KABOOM!!!"

It exploded into a million fireworks; showing the evening sky with light; everyone immediately forgot the danger and jumped up and cheered.

"That was good!" the tall-haired boy said getting off the soot that was still on his face.

"Let's get another one." The pink-hat boy agreed; his skin stained a charcoal color.

However before they could an angry magician author snuck up from behind them grabbed them by the ears and started twisting their ears

OWWWWWWWWW! The boys both screamed in unison they turned around and saw DM looking at them with a stern look on his face.

"Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner; I might have known" he said in annoyance and dragged both of them off; while the party continued.

Me: Well I hope you guys liked this chapter but I'm going to have to confess that I have never watched the extended cut of The Fellowship of the Ring. Anyway remember to read and review folks


	4. Until our next meeting

Chapter 4: Until our next meeting

While DM had Jimmy and Timmy washing dishes and cups by hand who their antics; were enjoyed by every Nicktoon at the party

"Speech, Phil, Speech!" a Nicktoon called out.

"Speech!" Arnold yelled in agreement, soon the entire party was roaring for Phil to make a statement, putting down his Yahoo soda, he went on to the stage.

"My dear Steelys and Funnies!" he called out, a huge cheer went up.

"Turners and Neutrons" another cheer.

"Riveras" another cheer.

"Winslens!"(A/N: Winslen is Winslow's family name you know that rat that is a constant heckler from CatDog) another cheer.

"Wheezers!" another cheer.

"And Pickles'!" He called out.

"All hail the union! Burp!" Lou yelled before he passed out from having too much Yahoo, Phil waved dismissively making everyone laugh.

"Today is my 141st birthday!" he called out.

"Happy Birthday!" they all yelled out

"Alas fourteenty-one is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Nicktoons. I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve!" Phil barked; there was a dead silence as everyone looked around blank-faced while DM sat in the background and smiled.

"I…uh…have things to do" he mumbled, taking something out of his pocket and hiding it behind his back.

"I've put this off for far too long…" he whispered to himself; everyone stared at him in confusion.

"I regret to inform you this is the end…I'm going now…I wish you all a very fond farewell" he said, he then stared at Arnold who was looking back at him in worry.

"Goodbye…" he whispered, not a second later; he vanished

There was an uproar as people jumped up in surprise; Arnold jumped up in shock, DM gave him a dark look before rushing off.

Far away from the party, through the dusty ground could be seen footprints as someone invisible ran up the stony stairs and entered the home; Phil then appeared and chuckled himself, in his hand was old looking ring.

He smiled and put it in his pocket and then entered his living room, grabbing one of his walking sticks.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever" DM's voice caught him by surprise; he stood against the mantle piece looking disturbed and irritated.

"Oh come on DM! Did you see their faces?!" Phil laughed, getting a backpack out and stuffing it with clothes and other belongings.

"There are many magic rings in this world, Steely Phil, and none of them should be used lightly!" DM scolded in a strict tone.

"It was just a bit of fun! Oh, you're probably right as usual…you will keep and eye on Arnold won't you?" Phil asked.

"Two eyes, as often as I can spare them" DM said in a softer tone.

"I'm leaving everything to him" Phil said as he packed his pipe.

"What about this ring of yours, is that staying too?" DM asked.

"Yes, yes, it's in an envelope on the mantelpiece" Phil said absent minded, DM turned to look.

"No…wait, it's…here in my pocket…" Phil took the golden band out of his pocket, DM turned to look, sensing something amiss.

"Heh…isn't that an odd thing…yet after all why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?" Phil said, his eyes fully fixed on it.

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Phil is that so hard?" DM asked.

"Well no…and yes" Phil spat

"Now it comes to it, I don't feeling like parting with it, its mine! I found it! It came to me!!" Phil yelled ferociously.

"There's no need to get angry" DM said, trying to calm Phil down but without success.

"Well if I'm angry it's your fault!!" Phil glared at DM but then returned to his ring, he then smiled maliciously and began to stroke it.

"It's mine…my own…_my precious_" Phil whispered, his eyes turning dark and inhuman.

"Precious? It's been called that before…but not by you" DM alleged, becoming more concerned.

"Argh! What business is it of yours what business I do with my own things!" Phil growled.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough" DM warned as Phil tried to exit from the living quarters.

"You - want it for yourself!" Phil accused, putting up his fists.

"**STEELY PHIL!" **DM yelled sending Phil flying back against the wall, the room growing dark and DM's voice towering like a storm.

"**DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A CONJURER OF CHEAP TRICKS! I AM NOT TRYING TO ROB YOU!!**" DM roared; the room then went back to its quiet state.

"I'm trying to help you" DM said gently; Phil's attitude suddenly changed, he began to weep and came forward and embraced him, DM bent down and rubbed his head sympathically.

"All your long years we have been friends, trust me as you once did…let it go" DM said gently.

"You're right DM…the ring must go to Arnold.." Phil swallowed hard, he took a deep breath and gathered his things before heading out the door.

"Its late, the road is long…yes it is time" Phil began to walk out but was stopped by DM.

"Phil…the ring is still in your pocket" he said, following him, eyeing him like a hawk.

Phil turned around sheepishly, he took the ring from his pocket and looked at it, he shut his eyes and began to turn his hand, soon the ring fell off and slammed to the floor with a thud.

He sighed before heading out into the darkness, he halted and looked at DM, a saddened look on his face.

"I've thought of an ending for my book…and he lived happily ever after, until the end of his days" he said, literature rolling off his tongue.

"And I'm sure you will, my dear friend" DM came over and bent down so their eyes were linked.

"Goodbye DM" Phil said, holding his hand out.

"Goodbye, dear Phil" DM clasped both his hands in Phil's; who smiled and then began his long trek.

"The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began…" he sang as he went out of the gate and into the growing darkness of night.

"Until our next meeting…" DM smiled as he watched his friend depart.

Me: Well I'm still not entirely over my cold so I felt well enough to do at least one chapter today until next time read and review


	5. Keep it secret, Keep it safe

Chapter 5: Keep it secret, keep it safe

As DM re-entered the small house, his eyes cast upon the discarded ring, the golden band lay bare on the marble floor.

The author bent down and studied it intently, he then moved his handover it and was about to pick it up when…

**RAAAAAA!!!**

A flash of an eye entered his mind, making him pull his hand back immediately, but the eye that he had saw…it was giant, had no lids and worse of all…made of fire.

As the evening went by DM was sitting in one Phil's wooden chairs, he was by the fire and smoking the last of his Old Toby, recalling Phil's fierce and inhuman outrage.

"Its mine, my own, my precious…" Phil's voice was the same, except it was evil and more metallic.

"Riddles in the Dark…" DM recalled the time sixty years ago in the caverns of Stick nose's cave within the Misty Mountains where Phil met a dangerous creature.

"Grandpa, Grandpa!" Arnold burst through the doorway, out of breath from the long run, he looked around the room and saw the ring on the floor, and he picked it up without much interest.

"My precious…" DM mumbled lost in his own little world.

He's gone hasn't he? He talked for so long about leaving…I didn't think he would do it" Arnold said in a depressed voice as he noticed DM by the fireplace, he walked over beside him.

"Precious…" DM mumbled again still lost in his own world.

"DM?" Arnold said the wizard shook his head and got out from his trance like state, he looked at Arnold and the ring in his palm, and he forced a chuckle and a smile.

"Hmm…Phil's ring" he smiled as he got out of his seat.

"He's gone to stay with the Disney he's left you Steel end" he said then smiled as he went to the mantle piece and took out an envelope.

"Along with all his possessions, the ring is yours now" DM said as he thrusted the envelope in front of the teen's face, as he dropped it in, quite suspiciously.

"Keep it somewhere out of sight…" DM remarked he then left the living quarters and grabbed his hat and his staff and headed for the door, with Arnold on his heels.

"Where are you going?!" Arnold asked as he tried to keep up

"There are things I must see to!" DM replied hastily.

"What things?" Arnold asked in confusion.

"Questions…questions that need answering!" DM said as he grabbed his belongings and headed for the door.

"But you've only just arrived! I don't understand!" Arnold yelled out; DM halted and turned around; facing the Nicktoon with sympathy.

"Neither do I…" he admitted, he then bent down and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"Keep it secret, keep it safe" and with that he bolted out for the doorway and into the night, leaving Arnold alone in the hallway, he looked down at the envelope in his hand.

Meanwhile, continents away from where he now stood, within the blackness of Mordor could be seen several black creatures running around a certain black tower with the enamoring volcano, and from this tower, an agonizing scream could be heard.

"Nicktoon Shire Steely!"

Me: Uh-oh looks like things are going to go from bad to worse for our young football-headed hero and will DM find the answers he seeks? If you are also asking why I'm not in this story yet well that's because I had myself casted as one of the characters that will debut in The Two Towers but I'm not going to tell you which one until then read and review.


	6. The account of Yugi

Chapter 6: The account of Yugi

When the two words were screamed from the dark tower, the entire land seemed to erupt with shrieks, fire and evil; for within moments after the words were heard; doors of Mordor's inner city Minas Morgul were opened and nine riders on horseback sped out.

From a far distance atop the lush green hills; DM came riding on his own horse, straining his eyes he could just made out the fires that erupted from the blazing mountain, he gritted his teeth and kicked his horse into full gear and sped down the hillside he was on. As he traveled down he came to a gleaming white city crafted from the mountain side the city was called Minas Tirith, but DM ignored its beauty and sped through its gates, as he climbed through its levels he was met by a librarian by the name of Edward Elric (FMA) who led him deep into the city's bowels.

After many minutes of walking DM was led directly to the city's great library, a dusty room lit only by candle light where there were thousands of scrolls, books and parchments, DM sat down and began rummaging through the papers.

After hours of looking through, he suddenly found something that caught his eye, taking a large sip of his brew he pulled out the papers and began to read the delicate writing aloud.

"The year 3434 of the Second Age; here follows the account of Yugi high king of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power"

"_Aggghh!!" Yugi yelled as he thrust his father's blade forward, taking the hand of Madara; the dark lord screamed at his loss before vaporizing into nothingness, leaving Yugi alone with the hand of Madara, and the ring left in the ash._

"It has come to me, the One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain" DM was now intensely focused on what he was reading.

_Yugi now grabbed Madara's burnt finger __and snatched it, as he held it, it started to crumble but the ring was left, though its fiery symbols began to disappear as Yugi held it in between his hands._

"The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which at first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell." DM finished, hands shaking, as he took in a few sharp breaths before jumping out of his seat and rushing out of the city and back to Nicktoon shire as fast as his horse could go.

Meanwhile back in the Nicktoon shire, in the dimness of dusk, a Nicktoon was outside his house chopping away at some fire wood when his dog Humphrey suddenly started barking, the owner of the dog was Mr. Vortex who had gotten Humphrey for is daughter Cindy as a birthday present turned up to see nine twisted figures in front of him.

They each rode on black horses, horses that had gleaming red eyes and nails impaled in their hoofs; the riders themselves wore black cloaks with red clouds on the cloaks, they each held a basic assortment of ninja weapons at their belts.

"_Nicktoon Shire….Steely!" _the leader whispered, a voice so hollow that the surrounding vegetation withered away.

"Steely? There are no Steelys around here! They're up in Nicktoon town" Mr. Vortex said fearfully, as the black and red cloaked rider glared at him and readied his weapon.

"That way" Mr. Vortex screamed as he ran indoors, the riders immediately took off in the direction he pointed in.

Me: UH OH now things are really going from bad to worse will DM make it back to the Nicktoon shire in time? Read and review to find out


	7. Is is secret? Is it safe?

Chapter 7: "Is It Secret, Is it Safe?"

While black and red cloaked riders were heading for Nicktoon town; at the Green dragon inn and tavern, Arnold and Aang were ready to leave so they could go home and get some well deserved sleep.

"Goodnight." said Katara as Arnold and Aang left.

They made their way up the road and split up as they neared Aang's house while Arnold continued to his own house.

"Goodnight Aang." Arnold said.

"Goodnight Mr. Arnold." Aang replied.

As Arnold crossed the threshold into the darkness of his house he felt something was not right as he walked further into the hallway. He then noticed that the window was opened and letting in a light breeze.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder! He whirled around to see DM with a nervous look on his face.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" DM asked.

A few moments later after digging through a trunk Arnold found what he was looking for; the old envelope with the ring inside it. As soon as Arnold brought it out he noticed that DM had used his staff to start a fire in the fireplace. Suddenly DM snatched the envelope from Arnold's hand and threw it into the fire.

"What are you doing?" Arnold asked in shock and confusion.

As soon as the ring was visible a few seconds later, DM took some tongs and pulled the ring out of the fire.

"Hold out your hand Arnold." The author magician said.

Arnold just looked at him confused.

"It's quite cool" DM told him

He dropped the ring into Arnold's palm, and Arnold examined it

"Can you see anything? Anything at all?" DM asked.

"No there's nothing" Arnold replied which led DM to let out a sigh of relief.

"Wait" Arnold said as he double-checked the ring this time seeing finely pen-stroked letters appear on the band; also at this point DM's hope then turned into cold fear.

"There are markings, it's some form of elvish. I can't read it" Arnold said as he looked at words that were on the ring.

"There are few who can, the language is that of Mordor which I will not utter here." DM replied

"Mordor?" Arnold asked not understanding the seriousness of his current situation.

"In the common tongues of men it says this." DM replied as he began to translate the words on the band which said. One ring to rule them all. One ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.

A few moments later the two of them were sitting at the kitchen table, with the ring lying on top of the table as well. DM smoked his pipe while Arnold brought out some tea, but the tea was ignored for the most part.

"This is the one ring; forged by the dark lord Madara in the fires of Mount doom; taken by Yugi from the hand of Madara himself." DM explained to Arnold in a rather concerned manner.

"Grandpa found it in Stick-nose's cave." Arnold said having put all the pieces of the puzzle together on how his grandfather happened to have obtained the ring.

"Yes" DM answered before he continued, "For sixty years now the ring has laid quiet in Phil's keeping; prolonging his, delaying old age; but no longer Arnold evil is stirring in Mordor the ring has awoken, it has heard it's master's call." DM finished.

"But he was destroyed…Madara was destroyed wasn't he?" Arnold asked.

Suddenly there came a sound like a voice of menace. And it seemed to come from the ring. Everyone in the room stared at it until they were sure it was safe.

"No Arnold the spirit of Madara endured; his life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived and right now he is seeking it, all his thoughts are bent on finding it; Madara has returned, his beasts have multiplied, and his fortress of Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor; Madara only needs this ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. Arnold He must never find it." DM answered and further explained.

Arnold then grabbed it off the table and decided on what he thought was the safest thing possible to do.

All right we put it away; we never speak of it again. No one knows its here. Arnold said.

"Do they DM?" Arnold asked with a worrisome look on his face as he turned to DM who was looking back at him with a downcast look.

"There is one other who knew that Phil had the ring." He answered

"I looked everywhere for the creature Stick-nose; but the enemy found him first." DM explained before continuing with what became of Stick-nose.

We now see a torture room where a strange and sickly creature is being tortured on a rack by some beasts all that can be seen of the creature that is being tortured are his hands and his long stick shaped nose.

I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst his strange babble they discerned to words. DM said explaining Stick-nose's torture.

'Nicktoon Shire Ah! Steely." Stick-nose screamed out of pain.

"Nicktoon shire, Steely?" Arnold said before the fear set in.

"But that would lead them here." He finished.

What our football-headed hero didn't know was that the enemy's minions were already in the Nicktoon shire.

A Nicktoon watchman by the name Ray rocket walks by with a lantern in his hand when he suddenly hears hoof beats coming down the road; he then raised his lantern and asked "Who goes there?" before one of the black and red riders sword flashed in the night cutting his head off. (A/N: This is only my guess of what happened to the watch hobbit so all Rocket power fans I ask that you don't kill me or flame me please.)

Back at Steel end Arnold then extended his hand which held the ring out towards DM

"Take it DM." He said.

"No Arnold" DM replied out of fear.

"You must take it" Arnold tried again.

"You can not offer me this ring" DM answered with more dread on his face.

"I'm giving it to you." Arnold said trying to convince DM to take it.

"DON'T TEMPT ME ARNOLD!" DM yelled

"I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe." He answered in a calmer manner.

"Understand Arnold, I would use this ring form a desire to do good; but through me it would wield a power too great and too terrible to imagine." He further explained.

"But it can not stay in the Nicktoon shire." Arnold said

"No, no it can't" DM said as he put his hand on the Nicktoon's shoulder

"What must I do?" Arnold asked.

Later Arnold begins packing a few things as he is about to leave the Nicktoon shire as DM instructs him with a few details.

"You must leave and quickly." DM said

"Where do I go?" Arnold asked.

'Get out of the Nicktoon Shire; make for the village of Bree. I'll be waiting for you at the inn of Prancing Pony." DM answered.

"Well where are you going?" Arnold asked him.

"I must see the head of my order he is both wise and powerful, trust me Arnold he will know what to do and don't use the roads they will be watched."

Arnold was ready to go with a backpack filled with spare clothes, some fruits, and a spare coat; while he had on a green scarf and a brown coat over his current attire and a walking stick in his hand.

"I can cut across country easy enough" Arnold said.

"My dear Arnold" DM said before continuing, "Nicktoons truly are amazing creatures; you can learn all their is to know about them and even after a hundred years they'll still surprise you." He finished.

They then heard a rustling noise underneath the window thinking that they were being watched.

"Get down" DM told Arnold, as he poked his staff out the window and hit who or what ever it was on the head.

"Ouch" a voice said.

DM then pulled the source of the voice into the house through the window, DM himself was a little annoyed at who he found.

"Confound it Avatar Aang, have you been eavesdropping?" he asked the startled air nomad in frustration.

"I wasn't eavesdropping honest Mr. DM, I was just cutting the grass under the window if you follow me." The Avatar explained still a little scared of DM.

"A little late to be hedge trimming isn't it?" DM asked not believing him.

"I did hear some raised voices" Aang answered.

"What did you hear? Speak!" DM asked in a demanding tone.

"Nothing all that important, except a good deal about a ring, a dark lord, and something about the end of the world." Aang answered quickly.

"Oh please Mr. DM sir, don't hurt me or turn me into anything unnatural." The avatar begged.

DM then got an idea on what he should do with Aang.

"No perhaps I won't. I think I have a better use for you." DM said

Me: Well gang the quest has unofficially begun but can Arnold and Aang get out of the Nicktoon shire problem free or will they find trouble? Until next time read and review.


	8. The passing of the Disney

Chapter 8: The Passing of the Disney

The peace and quiet of the Nicktoon Shire was left behind; along the misty horizon could be seen the pale sun rise and who it set its gaze on but a trio of travelers all too familiar.

DM had led Arnold and Aang all through the night, the avatar now had his own heavily layered traveling gear on plus a huge backpack attached with several pots and pans.

"Come along Aang keep up." DM barked as he led his grey horse through the fields, Aang immediately quickened his pace.

"Be careful both of you; the enemy has many spies in his service, birds, beasts…" he warned; it was now a bright and frost morning and all three were in the company of the nearly blossomed woodland.

"Is it safe?" DM asked Arnold sternly; Arnold put his hand up to his vest pocket, the ancient band tucked away; DM then crouched down so both were eye to eye.

"Never put it on, for the agents of the dark lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Arnold the Ring is trying to get back to its master…it wants to be found" DM nodded gripping his shoulder tightly.

With that DM leapt aboard his horse, who gave a fierce neigh before galloping off into the distance; leaving the pair alone.

Arnold looked around nervously as flocks of angry crows flew off into the new-morning sky; Aang came to his side, signaling he was ready to go. With a sigh Arnold began his trek, closely followed by his companion.

They walked for many hours over the many landscapes of the Nicktoon Shire; they passed over hills, moors, rivers, creeks and past some of the Nicktoons that lived further away from the main towns.

Eventually they came to a cornfield guarded by a single scarecrow; Arnold just waded through it but Aang stopped dead in his tracks with a depressed look in his eyes.

"This is it" he said sadly.

"This is what?" Arnold asked him turning around to see him; he was almost shaking in his nervousness.

"If I take one more step…it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been" Aang moaned. Arnold smiled and pulled his friend's arm in a friendly gesture, encouraging them to go on.

"Come on Aang; remember what Grandpa used to say…" He chuckled as he thought of his grandfather.

"_It's a dangerous business, Arnold;_ _going out your door. You step out onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet; there's no knowing where you might be swept off to…"_

As the evening rolled on, both had camped out in the nearby woods; Aang, being the great cook he was as well as a gardener, was cooking sausages, tomatoes and bacon while Arnold waited patiently in the tree above, and smoking his pipe.

Suddenly a soft sound reached his ear, a mystic, supernatural but soft voice that appeared to be singing; Arnold leapt up and smiled enthusiastically.

"Aang look; Wood-Disney" he said delightedly.

Both raced from their camp sight over the many bushes and plants until they came to a ridge of mud, they both ducked behind it to see an amazing spectacle; in several lines walking from the dark of night were creatures, both fair in height and appearance wearing white veils, all were giving off a sweet melody.

"_A Galad ren i veniar_  
_hi' aladhremmin ennorath_  
_A Elbereth Gilthoniel_  
_ithil nâ thûl, ithil lîn hen_

O Light to us that wanders here  
amid the world of woven trees"  
_O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!  
_Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath"

"They're going to the harbor beyond the Crystal Tower; to the land of the Valar" Arnold said in wonder.

"They're leaving Toon-Earth…" Aang intervened.

"Never to return…" Arnold concluded

"I don't know why…but it makes me sad" Aang whispered; as they watched the beautiful procession continue.

Soon after, both were now rolled up in their blankets; Aang unfortunately was wriggling around trying to get comfortable with little success.

"Everywhere I lay there's a dirt great root sticking into my back!" he complained as he tossed and turned.

"Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow…" Arnold whispered eyes shut and already half asleep.

Aang gave a skeptical look before settling back down, a few moments latter he gave a growl and gave into frustration.

"It's not working Mr. Arnold; I'm never going to be able to sleep out here" he moaned as he turned to one side.

"Me neither Aang" Arnold smiled to himself.

Me: Well I'm going to have to wrap the chapter up here I have to leave my house in about 45 minutes in order to get to my classes before 10 a.m.. Well so far it looks like our Nicktoon friends are going in circles throughout the Nicktoon Shire will they be able to find a way out and what about DM find out next time folks also a small spoiler I have Naruto set up to play Aragorn believe it so my question to you readers is who should play Arwen your choices are: Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Ino, or Tenten to vote just leave me the name of one of the choices I'll tally the votes and the winner will play Arwen the 1st runner-up will be Eowyn so until next time read review and vote


	9. Darkstar the white

Chapter 9: Darkstar the white

A/N: Before I begin this chapter I just wanted to say boss I'm sorry for picking Drake Darkstar to play Saruman but it was the only way I could make you playing Gandalf's role work. I was originally going to have he who must not be named in that role but I decided against it. Also the Arwen election will end at whatever chapter that we meet her character so far Tenten is well in the lead with 6 votes, Hinata is in 2nd with 2 votes and Ino, Sakura and Temari are in the basement with 0 each. Anyway on with the story

We now join DM riding as quickly as he can to the tower of Orthanc home of the head of the order of authors located in an area known as Isengard. We hear Drake's voice over

"Smoke rises from the mountain of doom; the hour grows late and DM hastens to Isengard seeking my council."

"For that is why you have come is it not my old friend?" drake asked DM as dismounted from his horse.

"Drake Darkstar." DM said in acknowledgement.

Later they are walking through the grounds of the tower discussing what DM had discovered.

"You are sure of this?" Drake asked.

"Beyond any doubt." DM replied.

"So the ring of power has been found." Drake said to himself.

"All these long years it was in the Nicktoon shire and under my very nose." DM explained.

"And yet did not have the wit to see it? Your love of the Nicktoons leaf (A/N: Smoking leaf for pipes) has clearly slowed your mind." Drake said as a retort.

"But we still have time to counter Madara if we act quickly…" DM started to explain.

"Time...What time do you think we have?" Drake asked as he cut DM off

Later inside the tower the two wizards are in the study with Drake sitting in a chair explaining to DM the current situation.

"Madara has regained most of his former strength; He can't take physical form yet but his spirit has lost none of its potency." Drake explained.

"A great evil has awoken his gaze pierce everything; earth, cloud, shadow, and flesh. You know of what I speak DM a great eye lidless and wreathed in flames." Drake continued.

"The eye of Madara" DM answered but was getting a feeling that what Drake was telling him although accurate was a little fishy for him to know all about what Madara is up to.

"He is gathering all evil to him, soon he will have assembled an army to destroy all Toon-Earth." Drake said.

"You know this how?" DM asked him.

"I have seen it" Drake said as he shifted his gaze toward a pedestal that had a round object in the middle of it with a cloth covering it.

"A planatir is a very dangerous tool Drake" DM warned him

"Why, why should we fear to use it?" Drake asked him in a tone that sounded like he didn't care of the consequences taking as he then proceeded to remove the thick cloth from over the orb.

"The lost seeing stones of Numeanor are all not accounted for and we don't know who else is watching." DM rebuked as he put the cloth back over the orb, but as he did the eye of Madara flashed in his mind again.

"The hour is later than you think DM; as I mentioned earlier Madara's forces are already on the move, the nine have left Minas Morgul." Drake said but for some reason he didn't seem too concerned about it.

"The nine?" DM asked with fear in his eyes.

"They crossed the river Isen on a mid-summers eve disguised as riders in black cloaks with red clouds." Drake answered

"They've reached the Nicktoon Shire?" DM asked with more sweat pouring down his head as the fear increased in his eyes.

"They will find the ring and kill the one who carries it." Drake replied nonchalantly.

"Arnold!" DM said under his breath heading for the door but as he did Drake shifted his eyes towards the doors and windows of the tower locking them shut.

"You didn't think that a mere Nicktoon could stand against the will of Madara there are none who can. This leaves us with one choice DM. We must join with Madara." Drake said as DM gave him a look that said "Are you insane?"

"It would be wise my friend." Drake said trying to convince DM to join him but DM wouldn't have any of it.

"Tell me friend…when did Drake Darkstar the wise abandon reason for madness?" DM asked but needles to say that this question got Drake's goat as he used his magic to slam DM into the wall. DM fought back launching Drake back into the study. The fight was at a stalemate until Drake used his magic to take DM's staff out of his hand and pinned him against the wall.

"I offered you the chance to join me willingly but it seems that you have chosen the way of pain!" Drake said venomously as he used both staffs to lift DM up and send him crashing into the ceiling.

Me: Uh-oh DM's in deep trouble and I'm sorry boss for making you look weak but again having Drake portray Saruman was the only way having you to play Gandalf was going to make any sense. Next chapter we'll rejoin our Nicktoon buddies until then remember to read, review and vote the polls for who should play Arwen are still open


	10. Shortcut to the mushrooms

Chapter 10: Shortcut to the mushrooms

When we last left our heroes Arnold and Aang were traveling in circles all over the Nicktoon Shire in an attempt to get to village of Bree. Meanwhile DM had made it to Isengard to see Darkstar the white only to discover that Darkstar had decided to join forces with Madara; DM put up a good fight but in the end Darkstar ended up sending him into the roof of Orthanc…literally, now DM is stuck as Darkstar's prisoner. However this chapter is going to focus on our Nicktoon pals, but before I do I want to remind all my readers that the Arwen election is still going so far the polls stand at Tenten with 66 of the votes, Hinata with 33, and Ino, Sakura, and Temari with no votes, anyway on with the story.

We rejoin our Nicktoons friends wandering through a corn field when Aang loses sight of Arnold. "Mr. Arnold? Arnold? Arnold?" Aang called out in a panic searching for his friend he then saw Arnold and gave a sigh of relief.

Arnold not being one to be fooled looked at Aang and could tell something was bugging the little monk.

"What's wrong Aang?" Arnold asked him.

"I'm just remembering something that DM told me or rather made me promise." Aang answered.

"What did he say?" Arnold asked him with a hint of confusion on his face.

"Don't you lose him Avatar Aang…and I don't mean to" Aang replied with a small hint of guilt because he didn't tell Arnold about this sooner. Arnold looked at him with a bit curiosity as he went up to him.

"Aang we're still in the Nicktoon Shire what's the worse that could happen to us here?" He asked the avatar, then as to answer his question; Jimmy and Timmy ran into them literally both with their arms full of stolen vegetables the impact of the collision caused Arnold and Aang to get knocked over and fro each to have one of the misfit Nicktoons fall on top of him. Timmy was the one who crashed into Arnold while Jimmy crashed into Aang.

"Hey Jimmy look it's Arnold!" Timmy exclaimed in bit of joy.

"Hey Arnold. (No pun intended)" Jimmy greeted as all four of them got back on their feet.

"Here hold these." Jimmy said handing Aang a few carrots and a head or two of cabbage.

"What's all this?" Arnold asked in shock.

Aang then realized what the two were doing. "You've been into Farmer Fenton's crop!" Aang said in disgust at the two Nicktoons were actually stooping as low as to steal from one their own but before he could say anything else all four heard a dog barking and a sickle held in the air and farmer Fenton was furious as he chased all four of them through the field. While the other three ran however, Aang stood where he was before he decided to drop what he had in his hands and take off following the other three Nicktoons.

"I don't why he's upset it's only a couple of carrots…" Jimmy said.

"And some cabbages and those three bags of potatoes we took last week and the mushrooms the week before that…" Timmy continued going through the list of vegetables He and Jimmy had stolen as they continued running toward the edge of the field.

"Yes Timmy my point is that he's clearly overreacting." Jimmy finished as they were at the end of the field they came to the edge of a cliff and stopped until Aang crashed into them from behind and caused all four of them to go tumbling down the hill.

All four of them groaned as they started to get up from the fall. "Well that was close." Timmy said in relief

"I think I broke something." Jimmy complained only to see that his fears were confirmed he had broken something…one of the carrots he and Timmy had stolen.

"Trust it to a Neutron and a Turner to get us lost." Aang groaned as he got up.

By this time all four were back on their feet, "We're not lost it was just a little detour, a short cut." Jimmy explained before Aang cut him off from continuing to validate what he & Timmy had done. "Shortcut to what?" Aang asked as he was clearly annoyed that he and Arnold nearly got caught for a crime they didn't commit.

"Mushrooms!" Timmy said in excitement as he, Aang and Jimmy ran to a spot where some edible non-poisonous mushrooms were growing.

Arnold however had a sudden shiver of dread crawling down his spine. Something in his gut told him all was not right.

'I think we should get off the road." Arnold said as his sense of dread increased.

None of them noticed him. They were all to busy squabbling over the mushrooms to take notice. Arnold then saw a breeze kick up a small cloud of old leaves and then down the road he heard a faint but bone chilling cry.

"Get off the road quick!" Arnold told the other three. He almost had to drag them into a small hollow in a tree just off the road. They were still handing out the mushrooms when they heard the hooves. Then a feeling of dread griped their hearts. Arnold took a peek through a small gap in the roots of the tree and saw a tall figure on a black horse wearing a black cloak that had red clouds on it and wearing a straw Chinese-style hat on his head.

The figure dismounted and knelt down close to the ground. He seemed to be sniffing for something and the heroes were utterly silent. Arnold then felt the almost unbearable urge to put the ring on.

The others suddenly noticed queer things were going on. (Not that kind of queer!) Insects were fleeing the hollow. Some burrowed into the ground. A spider crawled across Timmy's shirt. Aang notice that Arnold was clutching the ring tightly in his hands and his eyes were shut. The rider seemed to slowly be moving his sniffing into their general vicinity. Aang fortunately grabbed Arnold's left wrist which snapped him out of his trance like state which caused the rider to stop sniffing.

Jimmy then threw an extra bag of food onto the other side of the tree and into the bushes making a lot of racket. The figure gave a piercing wail and ran off to investigate the sound. Our hero's took their opening and ran for their lives! As soon as they were out of sight of the road they came to a stop panting.

"What was that?" Timmy asked as he tried to catch his breath.

Arnold didn't give an answer but merely opened his hand and there was the ring sitting in his palm.

It was dark. Every now and again they heard a piercing wail sometimes more than one at once. They had been running through the woods since they had left the road. Their feet were sore and they were hungry.

Arnold pressed himself up against a tree for cover while and scanned the area ahead with his eyes.

"See anything?" Aang asked him.

"Nothing." Arnold answered when Timmy came up to Arnold to ask him a question while they were catching their breath.

"What's going on Arnold?" He asked.

"That black and red cloaked rider was looking for something or someone." Jimmy explained.

"Get down!" Timmy cried.

They dove for cover as they spotted another black rider at the top of a hill. It gave out a cry then moved off. While they were in their cover, Arnold turned to Jimmy with his voice sounding very grim.

"I have to leave the Nicktoon Shire…Aang and I must get to Bree." Arnold explained as he looked at Jimmy.

Jimmy being the smarter of the two between him and Timmy could understand that in this situation getting out of the Nicktoon Shire was vital for Arnold and Aang.

"Ok, Buckleberry ferry follow me." Jimmy said as he led the others to the ferry.

They moved out with as much stealth and speed as they could. Suddenly a black rider came right out of the trees! It let out a cry and a second rider appeared!

"RUN!" Jimmy screamed as they broke into a full scale run to the ferry docks; however Arnold was having trouble keeping up and started to fall behind.

Meanwhile at a small pier the rest of the party ran onto the pier. At the end was a small Nicktoon sized barge but it could fit an anime or a Looney tune with some caution.

"Untie the rope Aang." Jimmy said and when Aang had finished untying the rope they were off but there was still no sign of Arnold.

They were just moving away from the docks when they saw Arnold starting to catch up; but they also saw three black riders hot on his tail.

"Arnold!" Timmy yelled.

"Come on Arnold!" Aang encouraged Arnold as he neared the barge.

"Jump!" Timmy told him.

As soon as Arnold got to the edge of the dock he jumped off and landed on the barge.

The black riders came to a halt at the end of the bridge know full well that any animal with a hoof can't swim. They let out threatening screeches.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Arnold asked out of breath and trembling with fear.

"Brandywine bridge about 20 miles." Jimmy answered since he had traveled down the river before in his younger days with his parents.

This gave them some time seeing as how they were already half way across the river. It would take these black riders twenty miles to get to the bridge then twenty miles to get down to the ferry dock and then pick up their trail.

The black riders seemed to realize this and rode off to get a start on the forty mile ride. As they retreated to the main road which passed the ferry they were joined by two other black riders. The Nicktoons could run but they couldn't hide for long.

Me: Well looks like our Nicktoon heroes are going to make to Bree, but things are only going to get harder from here on out as they will meet new people. Who are their allies and who are their enemies? Well you are just going to have to find out next time folks and remember next time is where we will meet Naruto or as he is called fox of the Dunadain rangers. Also I still need some votes for the Arwen election and your reason for why that girl should play Arwen. Well until next time read, review & vote.


	11. The Inn of the Prancing Pony

Chapter 11: The Inn of the Prancing Pony

When we last left our Nicktoon heroes, Jimmy and Timmy had joined Arnold and Aang in order to help them get out of the Nicktoon Shire; however they also ran into a bit of trouble namely 3 of the nine back riders aka The Akatsuki also known as the ringwraiths.

Any way this is chapter is strictly my material so I don't want anyone threatening to report me for plagiarism.

Our heroes had made it to Brandywine Bridge and went the rest of the way to Bree on foot. It was now raining hard on our four Nicktoons buddies, as they reached the gate of the village. On the other side of the gate stood four gate keepers who were no older than nine years old or so. The first gate keeper was a boy who wore an orange coat with green gloves, black shoes, black pants and a green winter cap which hid his ridiculously puffy red hair, his name was Kyle Broslofski. The second gate keeper was a young boy who wore blue pants, black shoes, a brown coat, red gloves, and a blue ski-cap with a red ball on the top of it concealing his jet black hair, his name was Stan Marsh. Gate keeper number 3 was a fat boy who always said "I'm not fat. I'm big boned!" His behavior was the most rotten out of the four; anyway he wore brown pants, black shoes, a red coat, yellow gloves, and a blue ski-hat with a yellow ball on it that covered his brown hair his name was Eric Cartman or just Cartman. The final gate keeper, was a boy who had messy blonde hair and nothing on except black boots and an orange parka his name Kenny McCormick unfortunately we never get to see this gate keeper's face much because it was usually covered up by his parka. Anyway our heroes knocked on the gate, the gate keepers looked through the top eye door (A/N: Whatever you call those little doors they had in speakeasies back in the 1920s) and saw nothing so they went to the lower one and saw our heroes.

"Hey look you guys Nicktoons." Stan said.

"Four of them it looks like." Kyle said before he continued because before the boys could open the gate keepers could open the gate they had to ask the standard question.

"What brings you guys to Bree?" Kyle asked.

"We wish to stay at the Inn of the Prancing Pony, our business is our own." Arnold answered in a rather rushed voice.

"Should we let them in?" Kyle asked his pals.

"Well if they have nothing to hide I say we let them in" Stan said

"Good point." Kenny said in a muffled tone due to the fact that his hood covered up his mouth.

"Okay" Cartman said as he opened the gate.

"No need to get upset young masters, it's our job to ask questions." Stan said

"Yeah there are rumors going around about some strange and evil looking people roaming around this area." Cartman added as he and the other gate keepers led our heroes to the inn; along the way they were nearly run over by a few people and took in what Bree looked like from within the gates, until they finally made it to the inn. As the Nicktoons went inside, the gate keepers went back to their post. Inside the Inn our Nicktoon friends went to the front desk to request some rooms for the night and check if DM had arrived.

"Excuse me?" Arnold asked the inn keeper politely. The inn keeper turned around and he was not at all what the Nicktoons were expecting; the inn keeper was a house elf who wore what looked like either a flower sack or a potato sack for his clothes his name was Dobby (A/Ns 2 & 3: What you thought I was going to use Hagrid for the inn keeper? Not in this parody because then Evil Riggs would report me for copying of Ranger24's parody. The other thing is yes I'm going to use Dobby's appearance from TCOS because that is the only movie I have seen him in when it airs on TV during the holidays)

"Good evening little masters, if you're looking for accommodations we will be glad to fix you up some nice, comfy Nicktoon-sized rooms Mr.…" Dobby said as he tried to get a name from Arnold. Arnold knew he couldn't use his real name outside the shire so he chose the first thing that came to his mind.

"Underhill…My name's Underhill…" he answered.

"We're friends of DM the author wizard, can you tell him we have arrived?" Arnold asked Dobby. Now being the inn keeper Dobby was an important person or elf in this case because whatever news that was going around would usually be talked about in the inn since it was a great place to relax and tell stories as well as get a meal.

"DM…oh yes Dobby remembers him young adult aged man, blue eyes and hair with a pointy purple hat." Dobby said trying to describe what DM looked like.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen him around here in six months." He answered

This brought dread to the Nicktoons that DM wasn't around but to Aang most of all.

A little while later the four of them were sitting at a table with a few mugs of soda (A/N: No I'm not going to promote alcoholism in this story) as everyone else was talking, eating or minding their own business when Jimmy returned with a mug in his hand full of Soda.

"What is that?" Timmy asked him curiously.

"This my buck-toothed friend is a pint." Jimmy said as he appeased Timmy's curiosity.

"It comes in pints?" Timmy asked before he stood up and said "I'm getting one."

"But you have half a mug right in front of you." Aang reminded him.

Timmy went off for a pint anyway, however as he left Aang whispered to Arnold about a man who was giving him a suspicious feeling. The man in question wore a green hood and cloak; under the cloak he had blonde hair, six whiskers shaped birth marks on his cheeks three on both sides of his face, blue eyes, and on his forehead was a black headband with a metal plate on it that had a symbol that looked like a leaf carved on it; the rest of his attire was that he wore, an orange and black coat with a red whirlpool-like spiral on the back, orange pants, black sandals, and a weapon pouch on his leg. His names was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze or as was called as his alias, fox because of the birthmarks on the count of the fact that he was the vessel and jailer of the nine-tailed fox. Currently he was sitting near the window of the lobby smoking his pipe staring intently at Arnold thinking that he has something to hide.

As Dobby passed the table that the Nicktoons were sitting at, he decided to ask who the man was.

"Excuse me that man in the corner who is he?" Arnold asked.

Dobby turned to whom Arnold was pointing at and explained "Him? He's one those rangers; what his real name is Dobby doesn't know but around here he is known as fox."

"Fox" Arnold thought to himself, suddenly all the noise around him started to fade out as he heard an evil voice whispering something.

"Steely" the voice whispered. "Steely" It whispered again as Arnold had his hands on the ring that he pulled out of coat pocket again" Steely!" The voice said this time in a voice that sounded like a combination of a whisper and a yell. "Do I know any Steelys? Sure I know a Steely, he's over there Arnold Steely; he's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side an d my fourth cousin twice removed on his father's side." Timmy answered and explained in a drunken stupor oblivious to what trouble he could get Arnold into. Arnold then ran towards Timmy in order to shut him up. "Timmy you idiot" he reprimanded but as Timmy turned around his arm nailed Arnold in the chest causing Arnold to fall on his back and the ring to fly out his hand, Fox saw this and as Arnold reached to grab the ring, it slipped on to his finger and he disappeared; the folks in the inn were shocked but Fox and Aang were especially worried for they knew what was going to happen next.

Uh-oh looks like things have gone from worse to horrible for the Nicktoons and what is the mystery behind fox? Well you're just going to have to keep reading. Also The Arwen election is getting tighter as Tenten is still in the lead with 6 votes but Hinata is closing the gap on her with 5 votes and if by next chapter Sakura, Ino, or Temari do not get at least 1 vote for either one of them they will be removed from the polls and it will turn into a two mare race so remember read, review and vote.


	12. Into the wild

Chapter 12: Into the wild

Before I begin this chapter I want to point out, that in my Arwen election that Ino, Sakura, and Temari are now officially eliminated, as we now have a two mare race so to speak as Hinata and Tenten are tied with 6 votes each so anyway now on with the story.

If you recall Our Nicktoon friends had made it to the inn of the prancing pony; unfortunately there was no sign of DM also while there they came across a man who went by the alias of Fox of the Dunadain rangers who silently defend the northern lands of Toon-Earth, but just as things were starting to calm down for our heroes, Timmy in a drunken stupor opened the proverbial Pandora's box of Arnold's real identity and as Arnold was about to shut him up Timmy wound up accidentally hitting him in the chest which caused him to fall on his back and send the ring into the air; the end result was that the ring slipped onto Arnold's finger and he vanished this caused Aang and Fox to be worried and they had a good reason to be so now on with the story.

We rejoin the story on a road where the black and red cloaked riders felt the ring being put on which caused them to turn around and head back to Bree as they raced with a ear splitting shriek for they now knew where the ring bearer was.

Meanwhile back at the inn, Arnold found himself in a strange and shadowy place everything and everyone around him was grey and distorted, the ring was a bright gold then suddenly he hear a voice.

"Y_ou cannot hide_." It said. Arnold turned around to see a great lidless eye wreathed in flame this was the eye of the ring's master Madara who had its gaze fixed on him.

"_There is no life in the void…only death" _Madara said as Arnold tried to pull the ring off his finger but it was on his finger tight.

"I see you" Madara said as Arnold was finally able to pull the ring off his finger and found himself back at the inn. Suddenly he felt someone pick him up by the shoulder; he turned around to see Fox glaring at him.

"You draw too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill." He whispered as he took Arnold upstairs to another room.

Fox then shoved Arnold into the room closed the curtains and put out the candles as Arnold looked at him with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Who are you?" He asked the ranger.

"Are you frightened?" The ranger asked back.

"Yes" Arnold replied still uncertain if he should trust this man.

"Well not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you; you no longer wait for the author Arnold."

"What do you want from me?" Arnold asked.

"A little more caution from you about that trinket you carry." Fox answered almost cryptically.

"I carry nothing" Arnold said trying to rebuke what Fox had said but he tell that the fish he was selling was three days old and Fox wasn't buying it so to speak.(A/N: The phrase is from Poor Richard's almanac Fish and visitors stink in three days for those who didn't get it)

"Indeed…" Fox said before he continued putting out the lights; the only source of light he left untouched was the fireplace which he left burning. "I can avoid being seen whenever I wish but to disappear entirely that's a rare gift. (A/N 2: I know have the order of events out of sequence so please don't get on my case about it) he said.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door; Fox pulled out his katana as the door busted open to reveal the other Nicktoons.

"Let him go or I'll have you long shank" (A/N 3: Medieval slang for big person) Aang demanded.

Fox just smiled at them "You have a stout heart little Nicktoon but even that won't save you." He said as he lowered his katana, he then turned back to Arnold and said "they're coming."

Meanwhile back at the gate to Bree the gate keepers were playing a game of Uno when they heard a pounding on the gate. "What now?" Cartman asked, "I don't know dude." Kyle answered; "Kenny you see who it is" Stan said, "Sure" Kenny said in a muffled voice as opened the eye door and saw the black and red cloaked riders on their horses "What the…?" He exclaimed before the horse kicked the gate down causing it to fall on him as the other riders trampled on the gate which ended up killing the poor boy. "OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan yelled, "YOU BASTARDS!" Kyle finished.

The riders then found the inn and as if on command the door swung open and they entered after dismounting from there horses each wielding a pale long sword. Dobby was hiding in fear behind the counter clutching a green and red patterned sock (A/N 4: you know the one Harry gave him at the end of TCOS movie to free him from his duty to the Malfoys). The riders knew where the Nicktoons room was and silently they swept inside with their swords ready; as they closed in on the beds, they flipped their swords over and began stabbing the beds repeatedly, but instead blood they saw feathers flying into the air; they pulled off the sheets to reveal that they were stabbing nothing more than pillows. They let out a fell shriek in rage that they were tricked.

Meanwhile in Fox's room, Aang, Jimmy, and Timmy shot up in the bed they were sleeping in as Arnold was staring out the window with Fox. Arnold looked at Fox and asked a question that he was hoping would get answered.

"What are they?" He asked.

"They were once anime; great kings of anime then Madara the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power; blinded by their greed they took them without question one by one falling into darkness; now they are slaves to his will, They are the Akatsuki, ringwraiths neither living or dead at all times they feel the presence of the ring drawn to the power of the one they will never stop hunting you." Fox answered with a lengthy explanation.

The Akatsuki then rode off giving off one last shriek.

The next morning, the five of them went out into the woods with Fox leading the way; they had gotten up at dawn and set out now with a flying bison named Appa to carry their luggage. (A/N 5: Can't have Aang in a story without Appa right?)

"Where are you taking us?" Arnold asked him

"I'm taking you into the wild." Fox replied.

"How do we know this Fox is a friend of DM's?" Jimmy asked Arnold still rather suspicious of the man.

"We have no choice but to trust him guys." Arnold answered.

"I know but where is he leading us?" Aang asked his pals.

"I'm taking you to Rivendell master Aang and the house of Mickey." Fox answered him before any of the Nicktoons could.

"Did you hear that Arnold? We're going to see the Disney!" Aang said in excitement because all of his life he wanted to be on one of Phil's adventures along with Arnold so he couldn't help but to be overjoyed.

A few hours later the Nicktoons had stopped near a couple of bushes near the top of a hill for a quick rest. Fox turned around and saw that they were unloading some cooking supplies from Appa.

"Gentlemen we don't stop until night fall." Fox said trying to get them to keep moving but with no luck.

"What about breakfast?" Timmy asked.

"You already had it." Fox answered not understanding the question entirely.

"We've had one breakfast yes, what about 2nd breakfast?" Timmy explained.

Fox just sighed and walked into an orchid of wild apple trees as Jimmy looked at Timmy with a little doubt.

"I don't think he knows about 2nd breakfast Tim." He told the buck-toothed Nicktoon.

"What about elevensies, luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, or supper he's heard of them right?" Timmy asked Jimmy as he went into a paranoid state.

"I wouldn't count on it." Jimmy answered him.

Suddenly an apple was flying over a bush as Jimmy managed to catch it. Jimmy just shrugged and continued walking when another apple ended up hitting Timmy in the head.

"Timmy come on." Jimmy called out as the others were starting to get further ahead of him so Timmy picked up the pace.

Me: I'm going to end this chapter here because I'm doing this one in the way of the theatrical release of movie. Well next time we begin to see the spoiling of Isengard as Drake begins building his army for Madara and will DM be able to escape the tower and make it to Rivendell find out next time guy so remember read, review, and vote.


	13. The spoiling of Isengard

Chapter 13: The spoiling of Isengard

Before I begin this chapter I want out point out that the Arwen election is now over and the winner with an amazing comeback is…Hinata by a tally of 7 to 6.

When we last left off in our story, the Akatsuki had gotten a fairly good idea of where our Nicktoon friends were hiding only to be pardon the pun out foxed by Fox of the Dunedain (A/N: I don't know hw to spell the name of the group of rangers so sue alright so sue me). They now headed off towards Rivendell and to the house of Mickey Mouse.

However, this chapter we are going to catch up with DM who is still being held prisoner by Drake Darkstar who has betrayed the order of the authors.

We now see Drake communicating with the dark lord Madara through his thoughts by way of their palantiri in his main chamber.

"The power of Isengard is at your command Madara lord of the earth." Drake said telepathically to the dark lord.

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor." Madara commanded in response as now Drake is sitting in the study as three Huntsclan trainees entered the room.

"What news from Mordor my lord? What does the eye command? "One of them asked.

"We have work to do." Drake answered.

Later as it starts to rain outside, several Huntsclan trainees begin tying ropes to a tree in an attempt to pull it out of the earth and bring it down, meanwhile on top of the tower DM final regains consciousness he's beaten, scarred and bruised as he hears the commotion and sees that Drake and his minions are ripping the tress out at the roots.

Meanwhile below; Drake sees the progress and notices that it is taking quite a handful of trainees just to pull the trees out of the ground.

"The trees are strong my lord there roots go deep into the earth." One trainee said as Drake scowled at him.

"Rip them all down." Drake commanded while on the top of the tower DM could not believe what he was seeing as Isengard a place that was once a place of beauty had now become a place of sick and twisted industry, the spoiling of Isengard had begun.

Me: I'm sorry I had to make this chapter short but it was the best I could do so until later read and review


	14. A knife in the dark

Chapter 14: A knife in the dark

Well gang time to catch up with our Nicktoon gang and our Ranger.

Fox and the Nicktoons leave the marsh lands behind and now start traveling through the rocky country side. Fox then stops and looks at the ruins of an old watchtower on top of a hill the tower was once known as Weathertop.

"This was once the great watch tower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight." Fox told the group; later the Nicktoons weary from their journey flung off their packs and settled down in an overhang near the hill's summit; Fox opened a bundle to reveal four katanas as he handed them to his companions but of Aang had his air bending abilities so giving him a sword was optional. "These are for you keep them close I'm going to take a look around stay here." He told the Nicktoons as he left to scout for any sign of the Akatsuki.

Later that night Arnold woke up with a jump as he sees Timmy, Jimmy, and Aang gathered around a fire they had started so they could have a little midnight snack. (A/n: Can you say big mistake?)

"Can I have some tomatoes?" Timmy asked as they continued to cook but Arnold started to get scared.

"What are you doing you idiots? Put it out!" Arnold asked and then ordered as he tried to keep the Akatsuki from knowing their location as he put out the fire but it was too little too late; suddenly, an Akatsuki's cry pierced the darkness as the four Nicktoons jumped up startled and looked over the lip of the hill and saw five Akatsuki members closing in on the hill. The Nicktoons then unsheathed their new weapons and run up the steps, towards the ruins.

"Go!" Arnold yelled as the dark knights surrounded them as they climbed to the top. The Nicktoons now stood in the ring of broken pillars within the old watch tower; their eyes darted around the area as the shadows rose out the darkness and the Akatsuki surrounded them revealing their weapons as Aang, Jimmy, and Timmy prepared to defend Arnold.

"Back you devils!" Aang yelled as he tried to combine his sword with his air bending abilities; unfortunately after a few swings he was shoved aside by the lead Akatsuki member, Jimmy and Timmy then close the gap in front of Arnold off but they were too scared to do anything and got thrown aside easily.

Arnold gasped as he saw his friends get thrown around like rag dolls and quickly starts to back up as he dropped his sword. He then stumbled and fell with his back against a fallen column; Arnold then brought the ring from out of his coat pocket and immediately the Akatsuki quickened his approach towards Arnold raising his sword as he did. Arnold tried to scramble away but then realized he had nowhere to go which only left him with his last resort for escape; he put the ring on and vanished but the world around him had changed as Akatsuki's true forms were seen shining like ghosts; however there are nine of them instead of seven like there were at Bree; six of them were male, one was a half-man half Venus flytrap, another was a man who had placed his soul in a puppet and the last one was a woman at the helm of this group was a man with red eyes, blonde hair a hidden rain headband and eight weird looking holes four on each side of his face.

The leader then reached out for the ring and the ring responded by lifting Arnold's hand toward him; however Arnold pulled his hand back quickly and saw the coldness in the ninja's eyes as they angrily bored into his own eyes; then the leader stabbed Arnold in the shoulder with his sword pinning Arnold to the ground the leader then reached out for the ring again as Arnold yelled out in pain against the sword but as he did, Fox returned leaping over Arnold and attacked the Akatsuki with his kunai, shuriken, sword and wind based Jutsu. The leader then withdrew his sword and Fox sliced it in half. Arnold then yanked the ring off and he reappeared gasping for air.

"Ah!" Arnold screamed out in pain.

"Arnold!" Aang cried as he rushed over to his friend along with Jimmy and Timmy.

Meanwhile Fox continued to fight the Akatsuki and he quickly gathered some chakra into his hand which formed several balls of chakra into his hands, he then ran forward at full speed and slammed them into the chests of every member chasing them off.

"Fox help him!" Aang cried out as Fox rushed over to the Nicktoons; he then picked up what was left of the sword that had stabbed Arnold and sighed heavily. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade…This goes beyond my ability to heal he needs Disney medicine ASAP." He said as he dropped the blade that had dissolved in his hand and then picked up Arnold tossing him over his shoulder as he and the Nicktoons leave Weathertop; but the Akatsuki are still in the area as their shrieks are still heard. "Hurry!" Fox ordered the Nicktoons; "But we're six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it." Aang said with both urgency and doubt in his voice as Arnold grew colder and colder; "DM" Arnold whispered, "Hang on Arnold!" Fox told the weakening blond. Arnold then gave out one last desperate cry "DM!"

Me: Uh-oh looks like Arnold is in deep trouble now with that Morgul blade stuck in his shoulder the Akatsuki will know where he is at all times until he becomes one of them. Will our heroes be able to make it to Rivendell? Will DM be able to escape Isengard as it continues to be spoiled? For the answer to these and other questions you're going to have to tune in next time until then Read & review.


	15. flight to the ford

Chapter 15: Flight to the ford

Recap: when we last left our friends Fox had taken our Nicktoon companions to the hill of Weathertop to rest for the night and gave them some weapons to defend themselves with even though Aang had his Air bending but Fox figured he would need the weapons anyway. That night, Jimmy, Timmy and Aang started to have a midnight snack unfortunately the fire they were using to cook did not go unnoticed by the enemy as eventually Arnold was cornered and then stabbed in the shoulder with a Morgul blade but eventually Fox returned and chased the Akatsuki off but the damage was done now the five heroes and their bison now travel double time to make it to Rivendell before it's too late. We now continue with our story but this time we will first catch up with DM for a moment.

At Isengard, giant caverns have been opened up where a factory of some sort has been put together by several Huntsclan trainees as they are now working on making weapons for the new army weapons consisting of things like; kunai, shuriken, long swords, cross bows, arrows, senbon needles, etc. As the sound of metal clanking rises high into the air while high above the commotion on top of the tower DM is still being held prisoner but then he sees a small white moth struggling against the breeze as it reaches the top of the tower fluttering towards him. DM catches it between his fingers and whispers something to it in the language of moths.

"Go to Gwahir and tell him I need his help go quickly." DM whispered to the moth as he let it go, he felt his power returning to him but a little too slow to his liking.

Meanwhile deep in the caverns of Isengard, the forging of weapons and armor for the new army continues as helmets, chest plates, and shields are piling up along with the assortment of weapons as Drake observed with pride at how well production is moving; meanwhile deep in the pits, Huntsclan trainees and apprentices are tending to strange movements in the mud, as groans issue from the mounds as something appears to be struggling to get out of the sack; a giant minotaur emerges killing the Huntsclan member that was helping it be born. The Minotaur is massive as fur, muscles and slime covered it as it towered over the Huntsclan trainees.

"What is it my lord?" a Huntsclan trainee asked reluctantly.

"It's a minotaur." Drake answered as he gazed at the creature with admiration.

Meanwhile back in the woods, the Nicktoons and Fox gathered beneath a group of large stones that looked like summon creatures.

As they placed Arnold on the ground Aang felt his forehead; "Arnold?" Aang asked but got no answer and then turned to Fox, "He's going cold!" He said in fright; "Is he going to die?" Timmy asked out of concern. "No much worse he's passing into the shadow world he soon become a wraith like them but only under their command." Fox answered as Arnold gasped as an Akatsuki cry was heard from a distance and Arnold cried out as if to answer them.

"They're close." Jimmy said as he covered Arnold in a blanket in a desperate attempt to keep him warm. Fox them came to Aang to see if he could help him with finding a certain plant that could help.

"Aang do you know of the Athelas plant?" Fox asked the young air bender.

"Athelas?" Aang asked never hearing of that plant before.

"Kings foil." Fox said referring to the plant in it's more commonly known name.

"Kings foil yeah that's a weed." Aang answered.

"Good go the undergrowth and see if you can find some; it may help slow the poisoning down hurry." Fox instructed him as they split up to look for the plant. Later Fox found a small patch of it in the undergrowth and was about to collect it when he felt a falchion blade at his throat.

"What's this…arranger caught off his guard?" A voice asked.

Arnold was still lying on the ground when he saw a white light as he looked at it he saw a beautiful woman who had blue hair, lavender pearl colored eyes, wore blue ninja pants, a black ninja shirt, a grayish coat and a leaf village headband around her neck riding on white horse; she dismounted her horse and walked up to him.

"Arnold…Im Hinata, Telin le thaed." (I am Hinata, I have come to help you) she said "Lasto beth nîn tolo dan na ngalad" (Here my voice, come back to the light.)

"Who is she?" Jimmy asked as Hinata knelt down next to Arnold.

"She's a Disney." Aang answered as Fox chewed a portion of the king's foil and applied it to Arnold's wound.

"He's fading!" Hinata said as Arnold gasped, "He's not going to last, we must get him to my father, I've been looking for you for two days." Hinata said with a sense of urgency.

"Where are you taking him?" Jimmy asked as Hinata stood up and Fox lifted Arnold into his arms. 'There are five Akatsuki members behind you, where the other four are I don't know." Hinata explained.

Fox placed Arnold on Hinata's horse as Hinata approached the steed but Fox cut her off.

"Stay with the Nicktoons I will send some Disney back for you." Fox ordered her but Hinata wasn't going to have any of that.

"I'm the much faster rider I will take him." She said but Fox wouldn't back down yet.

"The road is too dangerous." He told her.

"What are they saying?" Timmy asked not understanding the tongues of Disney.

'Arnold's dying, if I can get across the river the power of my people will protect him. I do not fear them." Hinata told him as Fox finally gave in and let her take Arnold to Rivendell.

"Do as you wish." He said as he clasped her hands with his tenderly. Hinata mounted onto her horse with Arnold sitting in front of her. "Hinata ride quickly and don't look back." Fox told her as she rode off.

"Fly fast Asfolath!" Hinata told her horse as it galloped off as fast as it could go.

"What are you doing? Those Akatsuki are still out there." Aang asked and then warned her.

Hinata rode as the Akatsuki gave chase; they pursued her through forests and open plains sometimes gaining on her other times falling behind. As they passed through a small grove of trees, Hinata gets scratched on the cheek by a near by branch but she ignores the scratch and continues riding urging her horse on as they enter an open field. One of the Akatsuki who looked like a plant closed in on Arnold and reached out as if to snatch the ring from him but Hinata urged her horse on to an even greater effort.

"Fly faster Asfolath!" She cried and with another burst of energy the horse took off around the trees in circles in an attempt to confuse their pursuers. Hinata and Arnold then reached the river and rode across the ford; Hinata paused and looked back at the Akatsuki who were reluctant to go into the river.

"Give up the Nicktoon She-Disney!" The leader commanded but Hinata unsheathed her falchion as she goaded them to come after her.

"If you want him come and claim him!" She taunted as gingerly the Akatsuki began to wade across the river on horse back; but Hinata began a sequence of hand seals slamming her palms on top of the water and started to chant something.

"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,  
Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!  
Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,  
Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!  
(Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word,  
flow waters of Loud water, against the Akatsuki!)" She chanted then the water levels rose and a great flood came across the river bend with crests shaped like a stampeding herd of stallions; the Akatsuki were thrown off their feet and washed down the river as Hinata watched with a smirk on her face before she noticed Arnold starting to slip off the horse; she quickly grabbed him and placed him on the ground.

"No, Arnold don't give in not now! She cried as she gazed into his emotionless chocolate brown eyes as Hinata began to feel herself starting to shed tears; she embraced Arnold before muttering a small prayer. "What grace has given me let it be passed to him? Save him let him be spared." She prayed.

Me: Well now that the gang has made it to Rivendell many things are about to change and become more complicated. Also don't get on my case about Hinata being an anime character and not a Disney one okay I had it set up like this before hand. Well until next time read and review


	16. The house of Mickey

Chapter 16: The house of Mickey

Okay folks time now to pick up the story; when we last left off in the story Arnold had been stabbed with a Morgul blade, knowing that he couldn't fully heal the wound himself Fox and Aang split up to find the kings foil weed in order to at least slow Arnold's descent into the darkness, as they returned they met Hinata the daughter of Lord Mickey of Rivendell who took Arnold across the river and had the river finish off the Akatsuki but just as Arnold was about to give up he was taken to Mickey just in time and now we rejoin our story in Rivendell.

"Where am I?" Arnold asked having forgotten what had recently happened after getting stabbed. As his vision began to clear up he heard a voice tell him where he was, what day it was, and what time it was. "You're in Rivendell in the house of Mickey; and its 10 o clock in the morning, on October the 24th if you want to know." The voice said as Arnold's vision cleared he saw a familiar face, the face belonged to DM.

"DM it's you." Arnold exclaimed as he sat up in the bed he was laying on. "Yes I'm here and you're lucky to still be here as well; a few more hours and you would have been long gone, but you have some strength left in you my brave Nicktoon." DM said with a smile on his face.

"DM where were you; why didn't you meet us at the inn?" Arnold asked wondering what held the author up.

"I was delayed." DM answered rather glumly remembering all that had happened back at Isengard. We now enter a flashback that shows DM flat on his face on top of the tower as Drake continues to beat on him.

"A friendship with Drake Darkstar is not tossed aside so lightly DM now embrace the power of the ring or embrace your own destruction." Drake threatened him as DM slowly got back up to his feet; as DM did he saw the same moth from before this time telling him that his escape route was on his way.

DM then answered Drake's idle threat by warning him in his own way; "there is only one lord of the ring Drake and he doesn't share power." DM said as he leapt off the tower on to the back of Gwahir the lord of the eagles and as the huge bird flew away Drake said solemnly "So you have chosen death."

"By the time I arrived here you were still in the wild." DM explained to Arnold as suddenly Aang came into the room.

"Mr. Arnold oh bless you you're awake!" Aang exclaimed with joy seeing his best friend healing rather nicely.

"Aang you're here!" Arnold said in surprise.

"Actually, Aang has barely left your side Arnold." DM corrected him and replied.

"We we're real worried weren't we Mr. DM?" Aang asked the author wizard as the young avatar was excited that not only was his friend healing well but also that he was in the house of a Disney.

"Yes we we're Aang but thanks to the skills of Lord Mickey Arnold is beginning to mend." DM answered as the little monk still had that smile on his face at that moment Arnold saw a Disney entered the room; he was a mouse who was no taller than he was with round black ears, yellow shoes, a red coat, and a gold crown on his head he was the lord of Rivendell Mickey Mouse.

The mouse welcomed him by saying "Welcome to Rivendell, Arnold Steely Shortman." (A/N: Yes I'm going to use Arnold's real last name now so please don't get on my case about it.)

A couple of hours later, Arnold and Aang were walking around the house when they heard someone shout out Arnold's name.

It was Timmy "Arnold!" He cried out in happiness which made Arnold and Aang turn around to see Jimmy and Timmy running at them and then give Arnold a bone crushing hug; after he had gotten himself loose he saw a 5th Nicktoon who looked familiar to him sitting on a bench looking as though old age had finally caught up with him, "Grandpa!" Arnold exclaimed as he ran over to his grandfather and they shared an embrace.

Later after the reunion Phil decided to show Arnold his book; Arnold read the title as it said "There and back again; a Nicktoon's tale by "Steely" Phil Shortman the cover page read; the first few pages were very well written and had the maps and illustrations to back them up.

"I always meant to go back and wander the paths of Mirkwood, visit Lake Town, see the lonely mountain again but it seems like old age has caught up with me at long last." Phil said as he was rather disappointed that he wasn't going to be able to go to all the places he went to during his own adventure.

Arnold then came across a map of a very familiar place; it was their home the Nicktoon shire. "I miss the Nicktoon shire; I spent all my childhood pretending I was with you on one of your adventures grandpa, but it looks like my own was quite different." Arnold said as his grandpa looked at him and smiled.

The next day, Arnold walked out onto one of the balconies in the house; where he found Aang packing his bags ready to go back home. "You packing already?" Arnold asked curiously; "Well I just wanted to be prepared." Aang answered sheepishly, "I thought you wanted to see the Disney more than anything?" Arnold asked him, "I did it's just; we did what DM wanted us to do by getting the ring this far so I thought that since you're on the mend we would be leaving soon." Aang answered as he seemed to struggle in getting the right words to come out of his mouth.

'You're right Aang; we've done our part the ring should be safe here in Rivendell." Arnold said as he saw some logic in what Aang was saying.

Meanwhile DM and Mickey were in a room that was right above where the two Nicktoons were currently at.

"His strength returns." Mickey commented; "That wound will never completely heal, he's going to carry it for the rest of his life." DM said as he thought about what the effects of having a Morgul blade stuck in his arm for roughly a month.

"And yet he has come so far still baring the ring? The Nicktoon has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil." Mickey commented as he now started to pour himself a glass of wine.

"It was a burden he should have never had to bare in the first place." DM said as a way to try and get Mickey to keep the ring hidden in his home, but Mickey knew he couldn't do that.

"DM the enemy is moving; Madara's forces are massing in the east his eye is fixed on Rivendell, and Drake you told me has betrayed us, our list of allies is growing very thin." Mickey replied giving some very valid reasons why the ring was not going to stay in Rivendell.

"His treachery runs deeper than you know; through foul craft Drake has crossed Huntsclan with beasts; he's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard one that can move in sunlight and cover a great distance on foot; Darkstar is coming for the ring." DM explained to Mickey since he saw the whole operation for himself which made Mickey look at him in shock.

"This can't be hidden by the power of the Disney; we don't have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard." Mickey said as his voice had more urgency in it. Mickey then looked back at DM as he told him "DM the ring can't stay here."

Meanwhile at the valley's entrance, several people rode in on horseback; one was an anime young man with black hair, black eyes which he could turn red whenever he wanted; he wore a blue shirt with a crest that looked like a red and white fan on it and white shorts. Next was a group of Disney that were from Mirkwood; among them was an Asian-American boy who also had jet black hair, wore a red coat, black sneakers, white socks, and blue shorts; last to arrive was a group of Looney tunes; among them was a green feathered mallard who wore a white tank top; they and other members of their respective races were gathered to Rivendell for a council meeting to discuss the fate of Toon-Earth.

Meanwhile back with DM and Mickey; Mickey began to explain why he called so many of each race together even though the old alliances were at best very strained. "Each race in Toon-Earth is bound to the fate of ring; but time is running out and the time of the Disney is over DM my people are leaving these shores; Who will you look to when we're gone?; the Looney tunes, they hide in the mountains seeking riches not caring about the troubles of others." Mickey asked and explained to DM who thought about this before he gave the mouse an answer.

"It is in Anime that we must place our hopes." DM said knowing full well that the Nicktoons prefer peace, quiet and life and would never get involved in something that brings death and destruction.

"Anime? Anime are weak." Mickey clearly said having learned from his past experience with this race. "The race of anime is failing; the blood of Numeanor is all but spent, it's pride and dignity forgotten; it's because of anime that the ring survives." Mickey sighed as he continued, "I was there DM the day the strength of anime failed 3000 years ago when Yugi took the ring." Mickey said as now go into another flashback this time of what happened after Yugi had cut the ring from Madara's hand on the slopes of Mount Doom.

As Yugi picked up the ring Mickey came toward him and saw that now with the ring's masters gone; this was the only chance they had to destroy him once and for all.

"Yugi hurry follow me." Mickey told him as together they made they're way into the very heart of Mount Doom.

"I led Yugi into the very heart of Mount Doom; where the ring was forged the only place where it could be destroyed." Mickey said as he urged Yugi to get rid of the ring but Yugi still seemed fixed on the ring.

"Cast it into the fire!" Mickey told Yugi but again Yugi still would not let it go; "Destroy it!" Mickey urged but Yugi got an evil smirk on his face; "No" Yugi simply said as he walked out of mountain; "Yugi!" Mickey tried to urge him into coming back but to no avail.

"It should have ended that day but evil was allowed to endure; Yugi kept the ring and the line of kings is now broken." Mickey said as finished his story of a very painful memory for him.

"Besides the anime are scattered, divided and leaderless." Mickey said as he again reprimanded DM's choice of who to trust.

"There is one that could unite them; the one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." DM said knowing there was at least one person that could bring the world of anime under one banner.

"He turned form that path years ago; he has chosen self-imposed exile." Mickey replied knowing full well of whom DM was talking about.

Me: Well I guess Mickey holds a bit of grudge against the race of anime for what had happened all those years ago; but who is the heir of Yugi that could bring the free peoples of Toon-Earth under one banner? For the answer to this and other questions you're just going to have to read and review.


	17. The shards of Narsil

Chapter 17: The shards of Narsil

Okay my loyal readers; I'm going to have to make this chapter as short if shorter than chapter 13 because this one doesn't really cover much but I for those who have read Ranger24's stories I am going to add the Aragorn/Arwen kiss scene in this chapter so on with the story.

Later that night Fox was sitting on a bench with his nose stuck in a book (A/N: No the book was not make-out paradise, violence, or tactics I'm not promoting porn in this story okay.) when a young man about Fox's age entered the room; he had a blue shirt with a red and white fan on the back, with white shorts, black hair, and eyes though the eyes he could turn red when he wanted to his name was Sasuke Uchiha son of the steward of Gondor. Sasuke then came and turned to the wall that had a painting of the moment that Yugi cut the ring from Madara's hand; he gazed at it in awe until he felt eyes looking at him, he turned around and saw Fox stuck in his book while at the same time staring intently at him, but he shrugged it off.

He then turned his attention to a statue that had the very blade that cut the ring from Madara's hand or what was left of the sword.

Sasuke then picked up the hilt of the sword and said in wonder "The shards of Narsil; the very blade that cut the ring from Madara's hand." He then took his finger up to the bladed portion of the hilt and touched only to have ended up cutting himself. "Ouch, it's still sharp after all these years." Sasuke said still amazed at how the sword had never dulled over the years; he then turned his attention to Fox who was still staring at him (A/N 2: Not in the perverted sense) Sasuke then put the hilt back down before he said "It's nothing more than a broken heirloom." He said as he was trying to hide his excitement, and then walked away but as he did the blade fell off the plate where it was sitting and hit the floor with a clang.

Fox then put his book down then went over to the statue, picked up the hilt and placed it back on the plate with reverence; when he had put it back Hinata walked out from behind him in a white night robe.

"Naruto why do you fear the past?" She asked him "You're Yugi's heir, not Yugi himself your fate is your own." She told him as she walked closer to him; Naruto sighed before turning around and giving her his answer; "I know that but, the same blood flows through my veins and so does that very same weakness." He told her with a sense of foresight but also a bit of fear knowing full well what would happen to him if he was given the ring.

Hinata came up to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled; "Your time will come Naruto; you will face that same evil, but you will defeat it once and for all." She told him as some way to comfort him; Naruto smiled and put his arm around her shoulder and together they walked off.

Later in the gardens of Rivendell, Naruto and Hinata stood upon a bridge and began to have a conversation in Elvish.

Hinata first asked Naruto a question that she hoped he still remembered the answer to; "Renech i lu i erui govannen? (Do you remember when we first met?)" She asked him out of curiosity; "Nauthannem i ned ol reniannen. (I thought I had strayed into a dream.)" Naruto answered as Hinata tenderly touched his cheek.

Hinata then replied by asking "Gwenwin in enninath… U-arnech in naeth i si celich. (Long years have passed… You did not have the cares you carry now.) Renech i beth i pennen?" (Do you remember what I told you?)" Naruto answered back as he traced his finger across a pendant that on Hinata's breast.

"You told me that you would bind yourself to me…forsaking the eternal life of your people." He answered.

"And to that I hold true…I would choose a mortal life." Hinata said as she gave Naruto the pendant.

"You can't give me this." Naruto said as he was quite shocked that Hinata was giving him her family heirloom the Evenstar, "it's mine to give to whomever I wish like my heart." She told him as she smiled at him with him smiling back and then they both leaned in and share a passionate kiss under the moonlight.

Well folks that was all I could find to fit into this chapter I hope you like it until next time read and review and I put emphasis on the latter because I haven't gotten more than 4 reviews a chapter in any of my stories. So please review


	18. The council of Mickey

Chapter 18: The Council of Mickey

When we last left off in the story the gang had finally made it to Rivendell; while they were there, Arnold came across his grandfather again who this time looked more like he was 141 years (A/N: For those who are asking why I have Phil's age as 141 instead of 111 if you recall in that one episode of Hey Arnold, where he thought that his family curse meaning the oldest everyone in his family gets before they die is 81 when it was really 91; also it makes more sense to make him 141 because they said on the show that he was 81 years old, just thought I should clear that up.) anyway meanwhile DM and Mickey were discussing on what had to be done especially with their enemies growing, later that night Fox came across Sasuke who believed that Fox was just being creepy because he was staring at him, soon after that Hinata came in and tried to comfort Fox whose real name was actually Naruto about his fear of being Yugi's heir; later they talked about the day they first met and after Hinata gave Naruto her pendant they shared a passionate kiss, we now pick up the story the next day.

The next day, delegates that represented each race gathered together to discuss the fate of Toon-Earth as Mickey greeted them and discussed the reason why they were there; among the delegates were Arnold representing the Nicktoons, DM representing the authors, and several others from each race.

"Strangers from distant lands and friends of old you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor; Toon-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction none can escape it, either you all unite or you all fall; each race is bound to this one fate and doom; bring forth the ring Arnold." Mickey said as Arnold stepped forward and walked to table in the middle of the room and placed the ring on it; as he went back to his seat some of the delegates were whispering in shock, fear or simple curiosity as Arnold sat back down a voice spoke up. "So it's true." Sasuke said as he pondered on what they should do with it; "It's a gift, a gift to the foes of Mordor; Why not use this ring?" Sasuke asked as everyone else looked at him like he was nuts. Sasuke continued to give his reasons on why they should use it; "For many years my father the steward of Gondor has kept the forces of Mordor at bay; by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe? Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him." He asked the council but another voice spoke up in protest this voice belonged to Fox; "You can't wield it, none of us can; the ring answers to Madara and only Madara alone it has no other master." Fox protested since he didn't want the ring to be in the hands of an amine that had a lust for power but he also didn't want it for himself either; "And what would a mere ranger know of this matter?" Sasuke asked rather smugly before Jake Long whom was one of the Disney representatives stood up to reprimand the arrogant Uchiha.

"Yo dawg that's no mere ranger; he is Naruto son of Minato, you owe him your allegiance dude." Jake said as he defended his friend while Sasuke was rather shocked, "Naruto? So this is Yugi's heir?" Sasuke asked Jake as he pointed at Naruto. Jake answered back "Yes and heir to the throne of Gondor." Arnold was surprised to hear that the young anime he thought was just a tough as nails ranger was actually the heir to the throne of country that now more than ever needed a king; Naruto just ended the little stare down between Jake and Sasuke "Sit down Jake." He said as Jake went back to his seat glaring at Sasuke who said "Gondor has no king nor does it need one."

After both delegates sat back down DM spoke up "Never the less Naruto's right we can't use it." He said as a moment of silence spread across the room before Lord Mickey spoke up; "Then you only have one other choice; the ring must be destroyed." He said with a serious tone in his voice.

Just as he said that a Tiny Toon stood up with a mallet in his hand it was the mallard from earlier his name was Plucky "What are we waiting for?" the duck said as he walked up to the table where the ring was sitting on took his mallet and with all his might swung down on it but as he did the eye of Madara flashed in Arnold's mind causing him to flinch a little bit as for the result of Plucky trying to destroy the ring was a failure as his mallet shattered into a million splinters but the ring just sat on the table without a scratch.

At this point Mickey spoke up trying to continue what he was saying earlier before Plucky cut him off, "The ring can't be destroyed by any craft we here wield Plucky son of Daffy; the ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom and only there can it be unmade, it must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came; this task will not be easy but one of you must do this." Mickey said explaining what needed to be done.

At this point however Sasuke tried to convince the council again that they should use it giving a few reasons why that bringing it back to where it was made to be destroyed was a fool's errand; "One doesn't simply walk into Mordor, its black gates are guarded by more than just beasts; there is an evil there that doesn't sleep and the great eye is ever watchful; the terrain of Mordor itself is a barren wasteland covered in fire, ash, and dust; and the very air you breathe is a toxic fume not even with 10,000 anime could you do this it's folly." He said but Jake stood right up again to rebuke that no matter how dangerous the task was it had to get done. "Have you heard nothing that Lord Mickey has said bro? The ring must be destroyed." Jake said only for Plucky to cut him off; "And I suppose you think that you're the one to do it huh? I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of a Disney." At this point Sasuke decided to jump back into the argument; "Well if you fail what happens when Madara takes back what's his?" He asked, but as they continued arguing Arnold remained in his seat watching the ring as he sees the members of the council reflected on the surface.

He then turns to see DM join the argument; DM stood up; "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Madara's power grows? No one can escape it, you will all be destroyed." He yelled at them as the intensity of the argument increased, realization and determination slowly dawned on Arnold's face; he stood up taking a few steps forward towards the arguing council and yelled "I will take it!" DM then stopped arguing knowing that his plans for Arnold to return to the Nicktoon shire were now pretty much in the toilet; "I will take it!" Arnold yelled again which caused the whole argument to stop and slowly turn their heads towards him in astonishment.

"I will take the ring to Mordor…although I don't know the way." Arnold said as DM walked towards the young Nicktoon before speaking to him; "I will help you bear this burden Arnold Shortman as long as it's yours to bear." DM said.

Naruto was the next one to approach Arnold; "If by my life or death, I can protect you I will…you have my sword." Naruto told Arnold as he supported Arnold's decision; "And you have my bow bro." Jake said; "And my mallet." Plucky continued before Naruto asked; "I thought you broke your mallet?" Plucky replied "Always count on a Looney tune or a Tiny Toon to carry a few spare mallets young anime." Then reluctantly Sasuke approached Arnold; "you carry the fate of us all little one if this is the will of the council then Gondor will see it don." He said.

Just as Sasuke said that Aang jumped out of his hiding spot saying "wait, Mr. Arnold's not going anywhere without me."

Mickey replied and said very amusingly "No indeed he isn't; it's very difficult to separate the two of you even when he's summoned to a special council and you're not."

At that moment Jimmy and Timmy came out of their hiding place running towards Arnold and Aang; "We're coming to! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Jimmy said as they reached the center of the room; "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing." Timmy said as he was trying to find the right word for this task that was given to Arnold.

Jimmy remarked; "Well I guess that rules you out Tim." This ended up with Timmy glaring at him.

Mickey then said "Nine companions; so be it you will be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great so where are we going?" Timmy asked rather stupidly as everyone else just either groaned at his stupidity or just shook their heads.

Well readers the task has been given and soon the fellowship will be on their way; what dangers await them on their road to Mordor? Will they be able to accomplish the task given to them and more importantly will they all make it back alive? You're going to have to read and review to find out folks


	19. The ring goes south

Chapter 19: The ring goes south

When we last left off in the story; a council meeting was being held involving delegates of all the free races of Toon-Earth; as the meeting began it brought the question of what they should do with the one ring of power, one anime member named Sasuke Uchiha suggested that they use the ring against the dark lord Madara but this was rebuked by Fox. After being told that he couldn't wield the ring Sasuke asked Fox on what he knew about this matter only to be answered by the American dragon Jake Long who was representing the Disney characters of the woodland realm telling Sasuke that Fox's real name was Naruto son of Minato and the heir to the throne of Gondor; convinced that they couldn't use it this left Mickey to reveal the other option which was destroy the ring; in a rather fruitless attempt, a Tiny Toon named Plucky son of Daffy tried to smash the ring only to have his mallet shatter into a million splinters as Mickey pointed out that in order to destroy the ring one of them had to take deep into Mordor and throw it into the fires of Mount Doom; soon after that was mentioned an argument on who should do it broke out only to be ended by Arnold saying that he would take it even though he didn't know the way to Mordor; joining him were DM the author wizard, Naruto, Jake, Plucky, and Sasuke that is until Aang, Jimmy, and Timmy said that Arnold wasn't going anywhere without them; thus it was decided that Arnold and his eight companions would be the ones to go on this journey as the fellowship of the ring so now it's time to pick up the story again.

Several days later; the fellowship was doing some last minute packing as they were getting ready to leave; some were packing extra clothes, weapons, or food; meanwhile Arnold was receiving two family heirlooms that his grandpa obtained during his adventure, the first was a finely crafted elvish short sword inside a battered old leather sheath.

"Here you go Arnold my old sword Sting." Phil said as he handed the blade to Arnold; "here take it." Phil said and Arnold did so; as he unsheathed it the sword was leaf bladed inlaid with finely curved elvish runes.

"It's very light!" Arnold exclaimed as he held the sword by the hilt; "yeah made by the Disney of course and as an added feature the blade glows blue when beasts are close." Phil said as he told Arnold of its handy little trick and then picked up the second heirloom was an undershirt made of some form of chain mail but it wasn't an ordinary shirt, it was made from Mithril given to Phil by the Looney tunes.

"Check this out; it's my Mithril coat hard as dragon's scales but light as a feather." Phil said as he held the coat which left Arnold looking at it in awe.

"Go on put it on." Phil said but Arnold undid his shirt buttons, Phil saw a very familiar item; the ring now hanging on a thin Elvin chain around Arnold's neck.

"Well what do you know my old ring?" Phil said in shock as he was rather nervous to be around it again so soon; "Say Arnold you don't mind if I held it one last time do you?" Phil asked but as Arnold tried to redo his shirt buttons, Phil suddenly lunged at him in a fit and then as quickly as the fit began, Phil recoiled and turned back into the old Nicktoon that Arnold knew and loved but Phil was very miserable with himself.

"Put it away; I'm sorry about the ring and everything that's happened to you Arnold." Phil said as he began to weep then Arnold put a comforting hand on his old grandfathers shoulder and hugged him good bye.

The next day everyone was armed and ready to deal with any threat they came across them during their journey.

DM had his staff as well as his sword that was engraved with a ruby in the hilt; Naruto had his ninja weapons, his katana and his hunting bow; Jake had his own bow and a pair of falchions; Plucky was armed with his spare mallets and several throwing mallets; Sasuke was armed with his long sword, a shield and his war horn; while the Nicktoons were armed with the weapons Naruto gave them and their own swords while and behind them pulling Appa along was Aang who had his air staff which could turn into a glider with him; they crossed the ford that led them out of the valley and headed south.

"We must hold our course west of the Misty Mountains for 14 days and nights; if our luck holds up the gap of Rohan will still be open to us and from there our road turns east to Mordor." DM said in a small voice over.

About two weeks later; the fellowship had set up camp on the western slopes of the Misty Mountains, to catch their breath later Sasuke decide to teach Jimmy and Timmy on how to use their swords;" And one, two, three, four." Sasuke instructed as Jimmy was trying to block all his strikes; "Move your feet Jimmy." Naruto told Jimmy which helped the young Nicktoon; "very good." Sasuke commented, "Not bad Jimmy" Timmy praised; "Thanks" Jimmy answered as Sasuke was ready to begin the cycle again this time with Timmy.

Meanwhile Plucky was trying to convince DM to take a quicker route to Mordor; "If anyone was asking me which I know they're not; I would say we were taking the long way around." Plucky complained to DM who was smoking his pipe; "DM we could pass through the mines of Moria, my cousin Foul mouth would give us a royal welcome." The duck said as he tried to persuade DM into taking that road.

"No Plucky, I would not take that route unless I had no other option." DM said clearly knowing full well that going that way was as big a death trap as the quest alone.

Suddenly before Plucky could argue any further a yelp of pain was heard because Sasuke had accidentally given Timmy a small cut on his wrist.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke said only to end up getting kicked in the shin by Timmy before Jimmy and Timmy tackled him causing them to get into a pretty amusing tussle, but while the three of them were sharing a few laughs; Jake saw something in the distance coming their way; "Eye of the dragon." He said as he used his dragon vision to get a better look.

"What's that?" Naruto asked; "Nothing more than a wisp of cloud if you ask me." Plucky said shrugging off any need for concern; "It's moving rather fast against the wind." Sasuke said as he got up, but as the so call cloud got within Jake's line of sight he saw what it was.

Jake cried out "That's no cloud gang that's a flock of Crebain from Dunland." "Hide!" Naruto shouted; everyone then dove for cover as Aang put the fire out then dove for a place to hide before the birds could see him; everyone was hiding behind either rocks, or bushes and not a moment to soon, the crow like birds then flew over head only a second after screeching, chattering, and crowing they fluttered over the campsite and then flew off.

As soon as the birds were a good distance away everyone came out of hiding but DM was frustrated; "Damn it the spies of Drake Darkstar that means that the south passage is being watched. We'll to have make haste and take the north road over the pass of Caradhas." He said as he pointed to lofty mountain peak.

Me: Well I'm going to have to end the chapter here I'll do the fellowships trek up the mountain next time so the gap of Rohan is out of the question will the gang be able to make it through the pass of Caradhas with no problems or will Drake cut them off yet again until next time read and review


	20. The pass of Caradhas

Chapter 20: The pass of Caradhas

Well gang it looks like the fellowship is heading for some rough weather ahead as they climb the Pass of Caradhas I just hope they bundled up in heavy enough clothing; besides the only reason they're taking this route to Mordor is because the gap of Rohan to the south is being watched by Drake Darkstar and his spies; anyway lets continue with the story.

The fellowship began to climb the snowy slopes of Caradhas; as they walked through the fresh snow glistening under the blue morning sky, Arnold lost his footing and fell rolling down the slope towards Naruto.

"Whoa!" Arnold exclaimed as he slipped and rolled down the hill.

"Arnold!" Naruto said as he stopped him and helped him up to his feet; as Arnold regained his footing, he shook his head trying to clear the dizziness and the snow that found its way into his hair and then placed his hand on his neck to see if the ring had fallen off him during his little trip; needles to say that it had Arnold began to search for it frantically as he looked back up the slope the ring was lying in the snow still on its chain glistening; then Sasuke who was near the end of the line saw it and picked it up by the chain; "Sasuke!" Naruto said quietly to the young Uchiha who was oblivious to it as he was staring at the ring in sadness.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt… over so small a thing. Such a little thing..." Sasuke said softly recalling a faint memory from when he was a child; he reached out a gloved hand to touch the ring; "Sasuke!" Naruto said as Sasuke looked up and was pulled out of his trance and he shook his head trying to rid himself of what he was thinking before Naruto interrupted his thoughts.

"Sasuke, give the ring to Arnold." Naruto said calmly as Sasuke slowly down the slope to the Nicktoon and the ranger; Naruto's hand was on the hilt of his sword as Sasuke stood in front of Arnold and held the ring out to him.

"As you wish I don't care for this thing." Sasuke said as he was rather hesitant to give the ring back to its assigned bearer; Arnold didn't wait as he snatched the ring out of Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke then ruffled Arnold's hair playfully as he turned around to continue his climb but not before he sent a heated glare at Naruto; Arnold looked on rather skeptically with his head tilted to the side in confusion; Naruto released his grip on his sword and glared right back at Sasuke.

Meanwhile over Isengard there was a veil of shadow flying down into the caverns where Huntsclan trainees were laboring; the birds screeched and squawked to Drake about the fellowship's plans and where they decided to go for a detour.

"So DM you try to lead them over Caradhas and if that fails where will you go then? If the mountain beats you will you risk a more dangerous route?" Drake asked himself as he thought over what his spies had told him.

Meanwhile back on the mountain a fierce blizzard began to slow down the fellowship, but the Jake heard something rather faint in the wind; "Ear of the dragon" he said as he heard a voice that was commanding the blizzard so he realized that someone was trying to slow them down.

"Bad news gang I hear a fell voice in the wind." Jake said then DM realized what was going on; "It's Darkstar!" he cried out with rendering echo several rocks began coming down on the fellowship who shoved themselves against the wall of ledge they were on.

"He's trying to bring the mountain down on our heads we have to turn back DM!" Naruto yelled; "NO!" DM yelled as he tried to calm the storm "Losto Caradhas sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith! (Sleep, Caradhas, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!) He yelled but unfortunately his voice was drowned out by Drake Darkstar's voice that stood on the top of Orthanc chant his own little spell as black clouds began to appear over the mountain; "Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar! (Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your bloodstained horn fall upon enemy heads!)" Drake commanded as a bolt of lightning struck the mountain sending an avalanche of ice, and snow down on the fellowship burying them; after a couple of moments they emerged with Jake emerging first.

"We must get off the mountain make for the gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city." Sasuke yelled over the roaring snow.

"No the gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard you know that." Naruto protested which ended with the two glaring at one another.

"Well if we can't go over the mountain the only other choice would be to go under it; we have to go through the mines of Moria." Plucky proposed since DM said he would only take that route as an absolute last resort and to Plucky right now there was no other option right now; DM however had a shadow of doubt and a fear for what is hidden in those mines.

"Moria…you fear to go into those mines…the Looney tunes dug too greedily and too deep…you know what the woke up in the darkness of Khazad-dûm…shadow and flame." Drake said in voice over as the scene momentarily changed to the study of Isengard where drake was holding a book in his hand, as he turned the page it had an illustration of a creature of pure evil made of fire.

The scene then cuts back to DM who gave a rather stern answer to the choices given on what road to take now.

"Let the ring bearer decide; Arnold?" He asked turning to the football-headed blonde who had an unsure look in his eyes before he made his decision.

"We will go through the mines." Arnold said still rather nervous about the decision.

"So be it." DM said solemnly as they made there way back down the mountain and towards the mines.

Me: Hmm…Is it just me or is there something in those mines that DM doesn't want to fight? Not that I'm calling you a coward boss because I know you're not; What dangers lie ahead for our heroes you're going to have to read and review to find out.


	21. The Watcher in the Water

Chapter 21: The Watcher in the water

When we last left our heroes; the fellowship tried to take the scenic route to get to Mordor by traveling west of the Misty Mountains for forty days and nights if there luck held up they could take the south roads and then go east to Mordor; unfortunately the south passage was being watched so they had to take the north route over the pass of Caradhas only for Drake Darkstar to snow them down literally; which leaves the fellowship with only one other option and it was one DM feared the most they would have to go through the mines of Moria which is where we pick up our story.

The fellowship traveled south along the misty shadows of the ruins of an aqueduct until they reached a vast cliff face; "Hey look the walls of Moria!" Plucky exclaimed as he walked up to the rock and pounded it with his wing.

"Looney tune are invisible when they are closed." Plucky explained as the fellowship was now searching for a door in front of the rock face was a pool of water but it looked too deep in the middle to be considered a pond; as DM ran his hand over the face of the cliff.

"Now let's see here; Ithildin any writing carved on this type of stone can only be seen by starlight or moonlight." DM said to himself as he felt the spidery silver lines very faintly beneath the dirt; as he looked up at the black night sky and saw the full moon appeared which caused the lines to glow very bright, and began to reveal an outline of a door that was made of two columns holding an arch above them.

Meanwhile a little ways back; Naruto and Aang were unloading all the supplies off Appa knowing that he was too big to even travel through the mines; "The mines are no place for a flying bison Aang, even one as brave as Appa. Naruto said knowing that Aang was going to have a difficult time of allowing the beast to go home; "Bye-bye Appa." Aang sadly said to the six-legged beast who returned it by giving him a tongue bath (A/N: Appa licking Aang) and a guttural roar; "go on Appa go on." Naruto urged the beast as reluctantly Appa turned around and started to head back to Bree as Aang looked on rather worried about the bison; "Don't worry Aang he knows his way home." Naruto said trying to cheer Aang up and to an extent it did.

Meanwhile back at the door, DM began to read the Looney writing that was inscribed on it; "This is the door of Beaky, Lord of Moria; speak friend and enter." DM read.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Timmy asked; "simple if you're friend then you say the password and the doors will open up." DM said as he explained what it meant or so he thought as pointed his staff at the door and then knocked on it saying: "What's up doc?" DM said but nothing happened; "Th-th-th-th-that's all folks!" DM said trying again only to get the same result.

Some time later, the fellowship was sitting near the lake as DM had tried every Looney tune password he had known just to get the door open; "You're despicable!" He told the door and again nothing happened.

Timmy then began to throw some stones into the lake and Arnold was about to follow suit until Naruto grabbed his arm and gave him a serious look before telling the Nicktoon: "Don't disturb the water."

"Oh it's useless!" DM exclaimed throwing his hands up in defeat, until Arnold decided to take a crack at trying to open the doors, meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke watched as the ripple ran through the water.

"It's a riddle." Arnold said as he looked it over.

"What do you mean?" Timmy asked in his usual stupidity.

"It says speak friend and enter; DM what's the Disney word for friend?" Arnold asked as he turned his head toward the author wizard; "Mellon why do you ask?" DM said as the water shivered again, and then suddenly the doors slowly swung open rumbling deeply which caused everyone else to turn their attention away from the water and watch.

Later the fellowship gathered all their belongings and entered Moria; DM was first to enter using his staff to light the way while Naruto entered last casting one last glance at the water while the moonlight flooded the cavern behind them.

"Soon master Disney, you will experience the fabled hospitality of the Looney tunes; roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone; this my friend is the home of my cousin Fowl Mouth, and they call it a mine, a mine!" Plucky boasted with pride as Jake was walking along side him as the rest of the group walked in.

"This isn't a mine. It's a tomb." Sasuke said in a bit of disgust as they saw hundreds of Looney tune and Tiny Toon skeletons scattered all over the ground; "Oh no, no!" Plucky cried at the sight of his fallen brethren.

"Yo we got company guys, ogres." Jake said in disgust as he pulled out a crudely made arrow from one of the skeletons as everyone got their weapons ready for battle.

"We make for the gap of Rohan; we never should have come here." Sasuke said as the four Nicktoons began to back up towards the door; "we have to escape before the ogres arrive get out. Get out!" Sasuke screamed; as the company headed for the door something grabbed Arnold by his leg from behind and started pulling him towards the lake.

"Arnold!" the other three Nicktoons cried as they tried to pull Arnold away from the water but with not much luck; "Naruto!" Aang cried out as Arnold continued to be dragged away by the tentacle.

"Help get this thing off me!" Arnold screamed as he gripped onto his friend's arms; "get him free Naruto!" Timmy said as he attacked the tentacle that was wrapped around Arnold and the ones that were coming towards them.

"Naruto!" Jimmy yelled as the Nicktoons clutched at Arnold attempting to keep him away from the creature who let go of Arnold resulting in all four of them falling backwards; the creature faked disappearing and then suddenly, more tentacles came out slapping the other Nicktoons aside and one more grabbed Arnold by his leg and held him high in the air.

"Arnold!" the other three Nicktoons cried out as Jake ran out on to the shore firing arrows at which pierced a tentacle that was wrapped around Arnold's face.

"DM, Naruto help!" Arnold called out as he tried to reach his sword and stabbed the creature while Sasuke and Naruto rushed into the water so they could attack the beast; it flung Arnold wildly around in the air; despite the fellowship's efforts the Nicktoon was now dangling and being lowered into a gaping mouth in the water filled with rings of razor sharp teeth; Arnold did manage to reach his sword and stabbed the beast but to no avail; Naruto then focused his chakra into the palm of his hand ran forward towards the tentacle that held Arnold and slammed a ball of chakra into the tentacle blowing it clear away, as Arnold fell into Sasuke's arms; DM shouted "Into the mines!" which caused everyone to run inside the mines.

"Jake!" Naruto yelled as he and Sasuke retreated into the mines; Sasuke ran for the gates with Arnold as a huge tentacle that looked like a hand more or less snaked after them; Jake then ran forward screaming to everyone else "Into the cave!" as he was going to deliver one more blow to the beast.

"Dragon up!" Jake cried as he transformed into a huge red muscular dragon with a yellow underbelly he launched a fire ball that hit the beast right in the eyes; the beast recoiled with a roar.

"Run!" Naruto yelled as Jake made his way into the mines where the rest of the fellowship was; as they raced into Moria the creature reached out and tore the gates shut causing a cave in; the fellowship just stared back at what was left of the gates as it was now pitch black.

"Well I guess we have no other choice now; we must face the long dark of Moria." DM said as he lit his staff up again; "It's a four day journey to the other side of the mines lets hope that our presence goes unnoticed." DM finished saying as the group now began it's trip through Moria.

Me: So guys what do you think I hope you like it until next time read and review.


	22. A Journey in the Dark

Chapter 22: A Journey in the Dark

When we last left the fellowship they had just arrived at the doors to Moria only for them to be locked and DM forgetting the password to open them up, but thanks to Arnold's brain they were able to get the doors open; Plucky on the other hand saw what had happened to his people as skeletons of Looney tunes and Tiny toons were scattered all over the floors having been killed by ogres and Justas our heroes were about to leave the mine; the lake watcher appeared and attacked them; fortunately the group was able to fight it off only to get trapped in the mines; now our heroes must face the long dark of Moria.

A/N: Before I really begin this chapter I'm going to point out that I'm going by the theatrical release of the movie not the extended cut.

We rejoin our heroes climbing a steep staircase; Timmy slipped and lost his footing causing him to accidentally kick Jimmy in the head.

"Timmy watch it!" Jimmy said as they climbed up another set of stairs that led to a crossroad with three passage ways in the mine, DM glanced from one passage to another and then back; "I don't have any memory of this place sorry guys." DM said in disappointment.

Later while the fellowship was resting, Naruto sat beside Sasuke who was checking his sword while Naruto was sitting there in deep thought.

"Are we lost? Timmy asked Jimmy; "No we are not lost Timmy." Jimmy said in a bored tone; "I think we are lost Jimmy." Timmy said before Aang jumped in on the conversation; "Will you be quiet Timmy DM is trying to think here." He said as silence is still abundant within the fellowship until Arnold looked down into the cavern and saw a small creature leaping from stone to stone; the creature in question had pale skin, a green baseball cap, black dreadlocked hair, a white shirt, a black coat, white boots, blue jeans and a nose the length of a Popsicle stick. Startled Arnold rushed over to DM.

"DM there's something down there." Arnold said in a panic; "It's Stick nose, He's been following us for three days." DM answered as he was smoking his pipe calmly.

"Stick nose? He escaped the dungeons of Barad dur?" Arnold asked the author in shock; "More like he was set loose; he both hates and loves the ring almost as much as he hates and loves himself." DM replied and described how Stick nose behaved, as a very pale hand grabs a stone implement from the distance below Stick nose's eyes pierced the darkness.

"It's a pity grandpa never killed him when he had the chance." Arnold said in disgust of the creature which caused DM to turn his head toward him; "Pity? It was pity that stopped Phil's hand; many that live deserve death while some that die deserve life; can you give that to him Arnold?" DM asked before he continued his little ramble while Arnold looked down silently thinking; "Don't be too eager to deal out death in judgment, even the smartest can not see all ends, the pity of Phil may rule the fate of many." DM said as Arnold sat down.

"I wish the ring had never come to me; I wish that none of this ever happened." Arnold said with a look of sadness on his face; "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide; all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us; there are other forces at work in this world Arnold besides the will of evil; Phil was meant to find the ring, in which case you also were meant to have it; and that is an encouraging thought isn't it." DM said hoping to cheer the Nicktoon up who nodded as DM looked at the doorways and said "Oh it's that way."

"He's remembered?" Jimmy asked as the fellowship started down the dark stairway.

"No the air doesn't smell so foul down here; an important lesson to learn Jimmy Neutron is when in doubt follow your nose." DM said in a amused tone.

The fellowship then came to a more open space with broken columns lying on the floor as DM held out his staff again; "Let me risk a little more light." He said and it revealed a giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings as Plucky gasped; "Behold the great realm and city of Dwarrowdelf." DM said, as the fellowship walked through the hall peering around a column Plucky saw a ray of sunlight shinning through a chamber; Plucky quickly ran towards it with everyone else chasing after him; "Plucky!" DM shouted as they entered the chamber bodies and weapons were scattered about on the floor as Plucky stopped and knelt in front of a crypt in the center of the room as a shaft of light illuminated it, DM walked forward and peered at the tomb's surface.

"No, No!" Plucky said as he started to cry; "No…" Jimmy placed his hand on Plucky's shoulder while DM translated the runes on the tomb "Here lies Foul mouth son of Foghorn Lord of Moria." It read, "It's as I feared he's dead." DM said solemnly as Plucky continued to cry.


	23. Fowl Mouth's tomb

Chapter 23: Fowl Mouth's Tomb

When we last left the fellowship they had begun their journey through Moria as they came to a three way fork in the road Arnold saw something following them which DM revealed to be Stick nose that was set loose by Madara and had been following them for three days straight; later they entered the city of Dwarrowdelf as they walked through the what was left of the city Plucky saw a beam of sunlight shine on something and went to investigate only to find that it was the tomb of his cousin Fowl Mouth which left plucky to mourn for his loss; we now rejoin our story but before I do I ask all of you guys who have me on their favorite authors list to review this story please?

"Fowl mouth can no longer help us." DM said as he saw a corpse holding a dusty book in its hands; he bent down and took the book out of the corpse's hands, then opened it, wiped off the dirt and dust on the pages and read what was written it.

Meanwhile, Plucky was chanting an epitaph for his cousin as he continued to lament for his loss; "Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag; Kheled-zâram…Fowl Mouth tazlifi." He chanted softly as he wept; meanwhile Jake turned to Naruto and warned him of something, "Yo N-dog we can't stay in here any longer!" He said while DM read the entry in the book; "'they have taken the bridge… and the second hall…' DM read at which point Plucky stopped crying and looked up blankly; "'we have barred the gates… but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes…" DM continued to read; however Timmy started to back away and looked around the room; "'Drums… drums… in the deep." DM read as he slowly looked up and turned the blood-stained page while the fellowship glanced around uncomfortably while DM continued; "We cannot get out, a shadow looms in the dark…" DM read as Timmy stumbled back and saw a corpse with an arrow in its chests sitting on the edge of a stone well and moved toward it; "we cannot get out…" DM read as he glanced at the last line at the bottom pf the page before looking up at the uncomfortable silence and said "They are coming!"

The silence was then broken by Timmy who had curiously reached out and lightly twisted the arrow that was stuck in the corpse causing the skull to slip off and fall into the well with a loud crash; DM turned around and glared at him and then the rest of the corpse which was wrapped in the bucket chain that had the bucket still attached to it to fall down the well with a loud crash that echoed throughout the halls far below them at the moment; Timmy winced at each wave of noise and looked over at DM with a guilty look on his face as DM shut the book angrily.

"Fool of a Turner, throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He reprimanded the young Nicktoon; suddenly drums are heard echoing throughout the hall starting from the well which caused DM to turn back around and stare down into the well, meanwhile Sting started to glow a bright shade of blue from Arnold's sheath.

"Oh man not good Death eaters!" Jake said as heard some kind of battle cry which caused Sasuke to rush for the door to have a look, when all of the sudden several curses, hexes, and spells were fired at him all of them barely missing him.

Naruto on the other hand pushed the four Nicktoons towards the back where DM was; "Get back stay close to DM he told them as he and Sasuke shut the door and start to block it; as they did, they heard a roar from outside the door.

"Just our luck they have a mountain troll." Sasuke said sarcastically as Jake tossed him and Naruto more weapons to blockade the door with while the rest of the fellowship drew their weapons out; Arnold with Sting in his hand still glowing blue while Plucky leapt onto Fowl Mouth's tomb and pulled out his mallet brandishing it; "Argh! Let them come; as long as there is still one Looney/Tiny Toon that still draws breath." He said as the death eaters began to break the doors down with their spells blasting through pierced places on the doors; Naruto and Jake had their bows and arrows ready as the first wave of death eaters started to crash through the doors Jake used his eye of the dragon to shoot a few arrows at the open spots in the doors killing a death eater or two, with Naruto doing the same and then suddenly the doors are completely broken down by the death eaters beginning the battle.

A wave of death eaters charged at the fellowship who engaged them in fierce combat; Naruto quickly called out a few shadow clones each with their own swords while one stays in the back with real Naruto to gather some chakra into his palm and slam a ball of it into a death eater which on impact caused his target to be blown into several other death eaters killing all within range of the attack while the clones killed several more with their swords; Jake was using his archery skills and his dragon powers to constantly skewer or cook a few death eaters as they kept coming at him until he let loose a huge fire ball that burned a dozen or so of them to death; Jimmy and Timmy were having a field day of their own slaying whatever death eaters came at them by combing Jimmy's brains with Timmy's quick reflexes in order to disorient the enemy and kill a few for themselves (A/N: To JC 619: Maybe for your CWF story you could introduce Timmy and Jimmy as a tag team who could oppose the Nick World Order some where down the line.); Plucky was doing a classic Looney tune battle tactic; reach behind your back, pull out a huge mallet, and swing it down which ends up with your enemy being as flat as a pancake. Which was exactly what he was doing by simply playing a game of whack-a-death eater, and killing any that would get squashed within the diameter of the head of his mallet; Arnold repelled a few curses that were aimed at him by using Sting's reflective surface as a mirror causing any killing curses that got fired at him to be returned to their senders; DM was blast and slashing at several death eaters with both his sword and his staff with a fierce determination to not let any thing happen to Arnold; Aang had that same fir in his eyes as he was using his air bending skills, as well as his own sword and even his frying pan to kill a few death eaters; "I think I'm getting the hang of this." Aang said to himself after he hit a death eater on the head with his frying pan and went back on the attack; Sasuke was using his own sword to continuously hack at the enemy killing them and even decapitating one of the death eaters as blood spouted out from where his head use to be.

Suddenly during the heat of the fight Timmy stopped because he heard something coming their way as he looked up as did Naruto; suddenly a large mountain troll smashes through the door; Jake's eyes widened at the size of it as he quickly launched a few arrows at it, unfortunately the creatures tough hide protected it from the projectiles; the troll then turned it's attention to Aang who stared at it frozen with fear in his eyes, the troll then swung his club at Aang who got out of the way just in time; Sasuke and Naruto lunge at it only to get swatted away like flies; Sasuke was dazed after hitting what was left of a wall and saw a death eater standing above him about ready to kill him, until Naruto ran in and stabbed the death eater right in the gut killing him, Sasuke was still dazed but he got up while Naruto nodded to him.

Meanwhile, Plucky was standing on top of Fowl Mouth's tomb and nailed the troll in the gut with his mallet to knock it away from where Aang was to which the troll replied by grabbing the mallet and flinging Plucky across the room; meanwhile Jimmy and Timmy pushed Arnold behind a pillar, while Plucky got back up and hit a death eater with his mallet as the troll swung its club at him; Plucky managed to avoid it causing the club to crush a death eater instead, Jake then fired a few arrows from behind which lodge themselves into the trolls back causing it to reel back with a roar; then as Jake jumped of the trolls back he jumped on its head and shot a fireball into one of its eyes blinding it.

The troll soon flung the chain of it's collar at the pillars where the Nicktoons were hiding at threw at them causing Arnold to separate from Jimmy & Timmy; Arnold now had to try to avoid the troll.

"Arnold!" Naruto yelled out seeing that the young Nicktoon was in danger; he tried to fight his way over to Arnold as Arnold was dodging the troll by moving from one side of the pillar to the other since trolls of any kind are rather stupid; this continues for about two or three more times until Arnold turns to look around the corner to see no sign of the troll which allowed him to sigh a breath of relief; unfortunately the troll popped up on the other side of the pillar and roared at him causing the Nicktoon to stumble backwards.

"Naruto...Naruto!" Arnold cried out as the huge monster cornered him and then grabbed him; Naruto was breathing heavily but he continued fighting; "Arnold!" Naruto yelled as Arnold got Sting out and slashed the troll in the hand causing it to drop him the strike penetrated the troll's flesh but didn't leave more than a paper cut-type wound, it licked it's wound before turning its attention back to Arnold and roared angrily at him; Naruto leapt down and stabbed the beast in the chest with a spear which also does little to no damage and resulted in the troll grabbing the weapon and sending Naruto half way across the room knocking him out; Jimmy and Timmy try to distract it by throwing a few things at it but it didn't work; meanwhile Arnold ran over to Naruto who was unconscious and was about to attempt to wake him up only for the troll to cut him off, push him against the wall and drive the spear that it had pulled out of it's own chest into Arnold's chest as Jimmy, Timmy & DM turned instinctively in shock, as a few grunts and gasps for air are the only noises that come out of Arnold's mouth before he fell to the ground.

"Arnold!" the other Nicktoons screamed and then, Jimmy & Timmy jumped on the troll's back and began to stab it constantly in order to kill it; meanwhile Aang rushed over to Arnold's fallen body; "Arnold?" he asked but when he saw that his friend was out he ran at the troll head on as the others got out their shocked trances and battled the enemy with a renewed fir in their eyes.

The troll began to flail around throwing Jimmy off its head as DM and Plucky continued to attack it with various spells and props while staying out of its attack range; Jake concentrated on where was the most likely spot for him to fire his next arrows to take the troll down while Timmy is still stabbing at its head until it grabbed him and that's when Jake dragoned up flew onto the head of the troll and fired two arrows at its brain causing the beast to finally fall to the ground dead, Timmy regained his footing after being thrown against the floor, then there was a moment of silence; every enemy was either running for their lives or dead; they then rushed over to Arnold to find him on the floor with a spear going through his right shoulder.

"Oh no!" Naruto said but then as he rolled Arnold over, he heard Arnold cough and gasp for breath.

"He's alive!" Aang exclaimed in relief, as DM let out a relieved sigh; "I'm alright, I'm not injured." Arnold said as the others looked in shock; "That spear thrust would have skewered a wild boar, believe it!" Naruto said in surprise of the fact that Arnold had survived.

"I think there is more to this young Nicktoon than meets the eye." DM said as Arnold looked up at him smiling then proceeded to unbutton his shirt to reveal a vest made of Mithril glimmering in the moonlight.

"Mithril! You're full of surprises master Shortman." Plucky said in shock and amusement; suddenly more death eaters are heard in the distance as the fellowship looked to DM for guidance; "Hurry, to the Bridge of Khazad-dûm." DM said as everyone else nodded and made a mad dash out of the tomb heading for the bridge.

Me: Well it looks like one hard fought battle is about to lead to another for our heroes, will the make it to the bridge in one piece, and if Voldemort's goons weren't a big enough pain in the ass, what else could go wrong? Find out next time and again I ask anyone who reads this story on a regular basis or has me on their favorite author list especially to read and review please; this has been another chapter completed by Airnaruto45


	24. The Bridge of KhazadDum

Chapter 24: The Bridge of Khazad-Dum

When we last left our heroes; they had to battle for their lives in Foul Mouth's tomb against hordes of death eaters and a mountain troll; during the battle, the troll appeared to have killed Arnold with a spear thrust to the chest, but fortunately that wasn't the case as the fellowship beat their enemies and Arnold survived via his Mithril coat. We now rejoin our story as our heroes are making a bee-line for the bridge of Khazad-dum.

The fellowship ran out of the chamber into a hall of pillars, closely pursued by an army of death eaters; while other death eaters were springing out of the floor and crawling down pillars like spiders surrounding the fellowship that had drawn their weapons outward in a circle; Plucky got his mallet out again and started swatting away some death eaters and squashing other death eaters until a fiery light and a thundering roar are seen and heard from the other end of the hall causing the death eaters to flee in all directions, leaving the fellowship all alone.

DM stared down the hall with a weary expression on his face; "What is this new devilry?" Sasuke asked him but DM didn't answer at the moment with his eyes closed in concentration as the rumbling is heard again causing his eyes to open.

"It's a balrog…a demon of the ancient world…" DM said as a growl was heard from around the corner throwing a fiery light onto the pillars as Jake used his eye of the dragon and suddenly his eyes showed fear; "this foe is beyond any of you…RUN!" DM yelled as the fellow ship now came to a small doorway with DM leading them forward.

"Quickly!" he said as they ran past him; DM then took one last glance behind him and followed the rest of the fellowship as they entered the passage way and went down a flight of stairs ending with a missing segment; Sasuke nearly fell off but Jake managed to pull him back just in time.

Meanwhile DM was falling behind as Naruto went back to him "DM!" he said in concern for his friend but DM urged him to keep going, "Lead them on Naruto the bridge is near." He told the blonde shinobi, as they looked a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and the face of a cliff, the balrog roared behind them as Naruto moved towards DM but DM pushed him away.

"Do as I say swords, jutsu, and other weapons are of no more use here!" DM told him as Naruto's face registered hurt and confusion as the balrog roared again.

The fellowship descended down the flight of stairs and encountered another gap in them; Jake leapt to the other side as the balrog rumbled again, the foundations started to splinter and crumble causing more rocks to come tumbling down into the depths of the chasm and create a bigger gap between the steps.

"Yo DM…" Jake yelled as the author jumped after him; "Yo DM why couldn't I just fly dawg know what I mean?" Jake asked the wizard; "because it was in the script Airnaruto45 is using and we can't take any shortcuts with this parody." DM answered.

"Oh Man!" Jake moaned, suddenly more killing curses were fired at the steps from a far ledge hitting the steps; "Eye of the dragon!" Jake called out as he saw where the attacks were coming from then fired an arrow which hit the death eater right in between the eyes killing him.

"Jimmy, Timmy jump!" Sasuke said as he grabbed both Nicktoons and placed them under his arms and leapt to the other side of the gap as an exchange of arrows and spells were fired between Jake and the death eaters.

"You're next Aang." Naruto said as he tossed the young avatar across the gap and into Sasuke's arms; he was about to do the same to Plucky but Plucky wasn't going to allow it.

"Nobody tosses a Looney/Tiny Toon." He protested as jumped but nearly fell back into the chasm until Jake pulled him forward by his beak.

"No…not the beak!" The duck said as more of the steps began to crumble and fall; Arnold was about to jump but, the stairs gave way which then resulted in Naruto having to pull him back to safety; as they climbed back onto their feet they looked at what separated them from the rest of the fellowship which was a very wide gap.

"Steady, hold on Arnold…" Naruto said as the balrog could be heard approaching from the other side of the hall; more stone structures around the mine began to collapse creating another gap behind them; the stairs then started to wobble as Naruto came up with an idea; "Hang on and lean forward Arnold." He told the football-headed Nicktoon.

"Come on you guys." Jake said as Naruto and Arnold shifted their weight forward slamming the steps they were on against the stairs where the others were; they leapt across to safety with Jake and Sasuke catching them; they then ran down the stairs as the stone structure collapsed behind them.

DM came around a great pillar in a fiery hall leading the fellowship with a wall of flames whirling behind them.

"Over the bridge Fly!" He told the fellowship urging them on; as the fellowship fled DM didn't follow them; instead he turned looking into the wall of fire as great form of black shadow leapt through the flames; its eyes made of a white fire, with great horns that were black as ash curling around its bull-like head; it opened its mouth as heat began to pour out with a rumble, DM turned running after the fellowship most of whom had made it across the bridge; great black cloven hoof like feet stomped down into the hall bursting into flame; a narrow stone bridge appeared in the fiery light and as the fellowship crossed it DM turned to face the balrog.

"You can not pass! He yelled at it brandishing his sword and staff; "DM!" Arnold yelled as he looked back towards the bridge.

"I am the servant of the secret fire; the wielder of the flame of Arnor the dark fire shall not avail you flame of Udun…" DM said as the balrog roared at him wielding his own blade as the battle of two ancient flames was about to unfold with DM the wielder of the flame of Arnor on one side of the bridge and the Balrog of Morgoth who wielded the flame of Udun standing on the other; "…go back to the shadow…" DM said to the demon as he clenched his teeth, but the balrog stepped onto the bridge with a flaming whip in his other hand.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" DM yelled as he slammed his staff on the bridge causing an explosion; as the balrog took one step closer to him the bridge began to collapse from the side where the demon was standing and then with a roar he fell into the chasm still wielding its whip.

DM turned to rejoin the fellowship and he was very exhausted until the Balrog's whip lashed up and grabbed him by the ankle dragging him to edge of the abyss; DM hung on to the bridge but he was losing his grip, Arnold tried to run forward to help him but Sasuke restrained him.

"No Arnold No!" Sasuke said as he was trying his best to hold the young Nicktoon back; "DM!" Arnold screamed trying desperately to get out of Sasuke's grasp; as the author wizard grasped the bridge he looked into Arnold's eyes then stopped struggling knowing what he had to do.

"Fly you fools!" that was the last thing DM said before he willingly let go of the bridge and fell into the chasm below spreading his with the light of the balrog glimmering far below them.

"NO!" Arnold screamed as his eyes widened to the extreme as he struggled harder to get out of Sasuke's grasp but the Uchiha held on tightly and started to leave up a flight of stairs.

"Naruto come on!" Sasuke yelled which got the rangers attention but for a moment he didn't move until more curses, hexes, jinxes, and spells were fired at him again; he dodged them, turned around and follow the others up the stairs.

Well folks how did you like this chapter and chief I'm sorry I had to do that to you but it's in the script, so until next time read and review also as a spoiler this is where you guys will see who I chose to play Haladir, Celebron, and Galadriel.


	25. The Woods of Lothlorien & Lady Weasley

Chapter 25: The Woods of Lothlorien & Lady Weasley

If you recall when we last left our heroes; they were on their way out of the mines of Moria making a mad dash towards the bridge of Khazad-Dum, however following close behind them was terror beyond all of them except DM; The Balrog of Morgoth, a demon of the ancient world, while the rest of the fellowship crossed the bridge DM stayed behind to fight the beast; he managed to knock it off the bridge but the minute he turned his back, the demon used his whip to grab DM by the ankle puling the wizard down to chasms below with him as the fellowship looked on in disbelief; lets rejoin the story right now.

The fellowship exited Moria not in the best of moods; Sasuke was trying to restrain Plucky as the Tiny Toon vented out his rage and sorrow while Jimmy consoled Timmy who was crying his heart out; Jake's eyes showed a deep sorrow; Aang sat on the ground bowing his head into his hands and although no sound was heard from him, a trail of tears was running down his face; Naruto wiped his sword clean on the stones before he sheathed it and turned to the others.

"Jake get them up." Naruto said rather dully which caused Sasuke to turn to him in protest.

"Give them a moment for pity's sake will you?" Sasuke asked knowing that the blow the fellowship suffered emotionally was going to be a hard one to recover from.

"By night fall these hills are going to be swarming with death eaters! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien before then; Jake, Plucky, Sasuke, get the Nicktoons up." Naruto said as he turned to Aang; "On your feet Aang…" He said to the young monk lifting him up by his shoulders; "…Arnold, Arnold?" Naruto said looking for the Nicktoon, he found him standing alone on the hillside weeping sadly as he turned towards Naruto with tears running down his face from his depression-riddled eyes.

The icy water gurgled across the dale as Naruto ran up on to a rock framed against a deep blue sky; he looked past the mountains to the green woods ahead.

The fellowship jogged across the grassy field, halting under the leaves of the forests tall trees.

"Stay close young Nicktoons…" Plucky warned; "they say that a great Disney lives in these woods; a she-devil of terrible power and all that look upon her fall under her spell…'

"Arnold…" A female voice whispered in his head causing him to look around in a startled manner.

"…and are never seen again." Plucky said describing what he had heard about the lady of the woods but these were just rumors.

"You're coming to us…" The voice whispered again causing Arnold to stop in his tracks as a pair of eyes flashed through his head "….as are the footsteps of doom, you bring a great evil her ring-bearer!" the voice said.

"Arnold you okay?" Aang asked as he looked at his friend.

"Well this is one Looney/Tiny Toon she won't ensnare so easily, I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." Plucky boasted only to have a wooden wand pointing directly at his face; "Oh crud." Plucky sighed as falchions and more wands appeared as Jake got his bow and arrow ready until he saw who was holding the wand that was in front of Plucky's face; "Freddy?" Jake asked, the Disney in question was tall teenage boy with red hair that was cut to make look like from the grunge era (A/N: you know the hair style that has a guys hair slightly above the shoulder blades.) freckles on his face, and was the middle child of seven children of a family of Disney that seemed to be more like rabbits if you know what I mean, he also wore a red robe with gold hems on the edges of the robe with a lion type crest on right chest side of it his name was Fred Weasley (A/N 2: I know some of you are going to get on my case for labeling the Harry Potter crew as Disney characters when they still have their Warner Bros. contracts but still I labeled them as such because during Halloween you see the first two movies on Disney channel and during the Christmas season you see the first three on ABC family that's why I labeled them as Disney characters so please don't get on my case); "The duck breathes so loud we could hear him from a mile away." Fred said rather unimpressed with Plucky's boasting which results in Plucky growling at him.

"Fred Weasley we need the protection you can give us here the road is fell." Naruto said as he requested that the group stayed in Lothlorien for the night; "of course follow me." Fred replied as he led the fellowship to his troops escorted the fellowship to the lord and lady of the woods.

The caravan of Disney led our heroes along a ridge; through the golden woods; Sasuke glanced at Arnold who was behind him as the group came to a high ridge and looked out toward a great glade of tress above them; the heart of the Disney and the woods of Lothlorien; Realm of Harry Potter the boy who lived and of Ginny Weasley Potter Lady of courage." Fred said as the fellowship climbed up the winding way among the great trees ascending until nightfall in glow of the blue moonlight; they climbed a twisting stairway about the trunk of a tree, past the glimmering silver and blue lights from above as the shadows of the tree branches loomed over their heads; they passed numerous platforms until they came to a great palace in the trees lit with red and gold lights; a curving walkway laid before them which led up to a low stair to an archway. They gathered before the arch as a glowing couple descended hand-in-hand down the stairway.

The first was a young man who wore; blue jeans, a red sweater, glasses, had messy black hair, green eyes, and a scar the shape of a lighting bolt over his right eye on his forehead this was the lord of Lothlorien Harry Potter.

The second was a young woman who wore: A green skirt, a pink sweater, had red hair, brown eyes, and freckles on her face she Harry's wife Ginerva Weasley Potter or Ginny for short. (A/N 3: What I did say in chapter 20 of my Airnaruto's gone and done it story that Harry & Ginny were going to get hitched at the end of the final book so don't go flaming me for it.)

Naruto bowed at the waist in greeting as the lights dimmed before the fellowship and their hosts; Ginny focused her eyes on Arnold at this point.

"There are only eight here yet nine set out from Rivendell…Where is DM for I must speak with him but I can no longer see him from afar?" Harry asked but Ginny knew right away what had happened to the author wizard just by the looks on the fellowships faces; "He has fallen into shadow hasn't he?" Ginny asked as Naruto's grim look on his face confirmed that as he nodded slightly.

"The quest now stands on the edge of knife stray but a little and it will fail; yet hope remains while the company holds true…" Ginny said taking a glance at Aang and then smiling at him; "Do not let your hearts be troubled go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil tonight you will sleep in peace." Ginny said as she whispered in Arnold's mind: "Welcome Arnold Shortman of the Nicktoon Shire…one who has seen the eye." She said as her eyes flashed in Arnold's mind again.

Later, back on the ground the Nicktoons were setting down to rest but they did a Disney song could be heard: A Olórin i yaresse  
Mentaner i Numeherui  
Tírien i Rómenóri"

Female Disney :(Olórin who once was  
sent by the Lords of the West  
to guard the Lands of the East)

Other Disney: "Melme nóren sina  
núra ala  
Eäro"

(Our love for this land  
is deeper than the deeps  
of the sea)

They sang as Jake spoke up "Yo sounds like a song for DM guys." He said.

"What do they say about him?" Jimmy asked the American dragon; "I don't have the heart to tell you, for the grief is still too near." Jake said as he looked down. Aang crouched down to make his bed and sat beside Jimmy & Timmy.

Meanwhile Naruto walked over to Sasuke who was sitting alone on a great tree root sharpening his sword; "Get some rest Sasuke these borders are well protected." Naruto said at which point Sasuke stopped sharpening his sword and sighed heavily.

"I can't sleep here, I heard her voice inside my head talking about my father and the fall of Gondor; she said to me even now there is hope left, but I can't see it; it has been so long since we had any hope…" Sasuke said as he looked up at the sky remembering his home and which point Naruto sat beside Sasuke and listened to his concerns; "…My father is a noble man but his rule is failing and every day our people lose hope he looks to me to set things right and I-I would do it; I would see the Gondor's glory restored…" He said as he turned to Naruto; "…Have you ever seen it Naruto? The white tower of Ecthellion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver with its banners caught in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by silver trumpets clearly ringing?" Sasuke asked the blond ninja.

"Yes I had seen the white city but it was many years ago." Naruto replied; "Maybe one day our paths will lead us there, and the tower guard will take up the call saying: "The lords of Gondor have returned." Sasuke said as Naruto smiled at him slightly and then looked away with a troubled look in his eyes.

Me: Well guys there you have it Our heroes have now reached a safe haven to recover their strength for the night but something is troubling Arnold and Sasuke to find out what it is that Ginny said to them read and review to find out.


	26. The Mirror of Ginerva

Chapter 26: The Mirror of Ginerva

Last time in our little story; the fellowship of the ring had made it out of the mines of Moria however, they lost a dear friend in the process; DM the author wizard had fallen into the shadows during his battle with the Balrog of Morgoth. Naruto the fellowship to the woods of Lothlorien to rest for the night, it was here where they were first captured by the Disney army led by Fred Weasley who then took them to see the lord and lady of the wood; Harry Potter and Ginerva Weasley Potter or Ginny for short. When they met up with the rulers of the woods they were told that now with DM gone there quest stood on the edge of a knife and falling off the path even a little bit would lead to its failure. Later that night Naruto and Sasuke began to talk about the fate of their city; for you see Sasuke's heart was troubled by his father's command (A/N: for any of those who have watched the extended cut of the two towers or have played LOTR the third age you will know what I'm talking about) for he knew that Fugaku's cause was not just because Fugaku coveted great power at all costs even if it meant the loss of both of his sons, (A/N: This will be a key point later on when I get to doing my parody of the Return of the King where I will be going by the extended cut) anyway we now rejoin our story.

As the fellowship slept, a glowing figure walked and passed them in a flowing dress causing Arnold to wake up with a jump; Ginny glided past him and Arnold followed her quickly until Ginny descended upon a hidden glade and filled a silver pitcher with water from a stream and then walked over to an ornate stand with a shallow silver basin on it; Ginny turned towards Arnold.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked the Nicktoon.

"What will I see if I look into it?" Arnold asked out of curiosity since Nicktoons are curious creatures by their very nature.

"Not even the wisest can tell all for the mirror shows many things…"She said as started to pour the water into the basin; "The past, the present, and the future…"She said as she stepped back; "of course with the future some of the things you will see are things that will happen and some will be things that might happen." Ginny concluded as Arnold took a look into the mirror by standing on a low platform but all he could see was his reflection; but then the mirror cleared and showed reflections of; Jake, Jimmy & Timmy, and Aang from the platform in the woods; the water rippled again and showed another vision this time of the Green Dragon Inn until suddenly a fire erupted flaming through the doors and windows as the Huntsclan lashed out with whips in their hands; Arnold gasped and his eyes widened; as he saw beneath the gray skies and dark hills shouldered with machine and industry; a line of Nicktoons including Aang being driven into a mill to work by the slave-driving Huntsclan; then the eye of Madara filled the mirror as did the shadow of Madara; the ring started to hang from Arnold's neck and pull him closer to water as steam began to rise up from the basin as Madara began to speak to Arnold but Arnold jerked the ring back throwing himself off the step and landing on the ground with a thud.

"I know what you saw for it is also on my mind…" Ginny said to Arnold before explaining what he saw; "…What you saw was what will happen if you fail." She said as her voice began to whisper in Arnold's head; "The fellowship is breaking it has already begun; He will try to take the ring and you know of whom I speak soon one by one it will destroy them all." Her voice said as it made Arnold think about what to do with the ring.

"If you ask it of me I will give you the one ring." Arnold said as he stretched his hand out towards Ginny with the ring in his open palm.

"You offer it to me of your own free will and I won't lie to you that my heart has greatly desired this…" She said as she made her way towards the ring trembling then suddenly her appearance began to change, she was now towering over Arnold with her cloak running ragged in the wind her eyes became dark as hallows her arms were flung high into the air.

"…In place of a dark lord you would have a queen…" Ginny yelled as her red hair blew around her and then as if she was underwater the glade became a murky shade of green, and her eyes were now cold and dark; "…Not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn, treacherous as the sea stronger than the foundations of the earth all shall love me and despair!" she yelled as Arnold stepped back out of fear.

Then the murky glade diminished around Ginny as she let her arms slowly fall breathing heavily with her hand gripping her chest tightly.

"I pass the test; I will diminish and go into the west and forever remain Ginerva Weasley Potter, as my father, mother and my brothers would have wished" She said as she turned away; Arnold then looked down at the ring still his hand gripped tightly and then he looked up at Ginny.

"I can't do this alone." Arnold said as Ginny turned back to him.

"You're a ring bearer Arnold; you must understand that to bare a ring of power is to be alone; this task was appointed to you Arnold Shortman of the Nicktoon shire and if you don't find a way to complete it then no one will."

"I know what I must do its just that I'm afraid to do it." Arnold said with a look of doubt on his face causing Ginny to bend down to meet him at his eye level, gazed gently and then smiled at him.

"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." Ginny said gently as she left Arnold to think about what she said to him before he decided to go back to where the rest of the fellowship was and go back to sleep.

Me: Well Ginny is right about one thing; even the smallest person in this world can change the future no matter how bleak it looks. I just want to remind you guys that I'm doing the cinematic release of the Fellowship of the Ring not the extended cut so until next time Read and review


	27. The Fighting Minotaurs

Chapter 27: The Fighting Minotaurs

Okay folks if you last recall Arnold had gotten up late in the night in Lothlorien when he saw Ginny making her way to a basin that would turn into a mirror that could see the past, present, and future; feeling that if he stayed with the group at the point it was going to break Arnold questioned what he should do. Ginny comforted him by telling him even the smallest people in this world can perform the greatest of deeds; how ever this chapter is not going to focus on the fellowship, right now we are going back to Isengard as Drake Darkstar has his army ready to hunt down the fellowship so this is going to short, sweet or in this case sour and straight to the point.

Isengard once a place of beauty is now nothing more than a mere factory for war as Drake began to look over some of his new creations in the main hall of his tower where he and a half man half bull hybrid are standing with the sun shining into the room.

"Do you know how the Huntsclan and other evil beasts came into existence?" He asked the creature; "They were Disney once, taken by the dark powers of Madara poison, tortured and mutilated..." Drake said to the creature causing it to glare at him; "…a ruined and terrible form of life, but now perfected; my fighting Minotaur." Drake said as he turned to face the creature with his eyes staring intently at it to ask him one final question; "Whom do you serve?" He asked it; "Drake Darkstar" the monstrosity replied

Meanwhile in the caverns of Isengard the Minotaurs were being fitted with armor and given weapons and receiving the white hand of Drake Darkstar on their faces.

Later the Minotaurs were assembled in a huge cavern beneath a high balcony and standing on that balcony was Drake as he began to rile up his troops; "Hunt them down! Don't stop until you find them, you don't know pain or fear you will spill blood and taste anime flesh!" He yelled at them causing each of the Minotaurs to raise their weapons and shake them with a roar; Drake then turned to the leader of the Minotaur troop who he was speaking to earlier in the tower chambers as they stood on the balcony; "One of the Nicktoons carries something of great value, bring them hear alive and unspoiled you can do what you want with the rest of them." Drake told him as the Minotaur leader nodded and with that he and his platoon left in a column of black form Isengard.

Me: Talk about going from bad to worse if you guys thought me having the fellowship fight Voldemort's henchmen was bad then you should know that fighting against Minotaurs will be a hell of a lot worse, believe it. Until next time read and reivew


	28. The Great River

Chapter 28: The Great River

This time; I'm not going to bother telling you what happened in the last chapter since it was basically Drake sending out his fighting Minotaurs to track down the fellowship and kill them all except for the Nicktoons so on with the story.

We rejoin the fellowship as they began to paddle down the Anduin River in Disney canoes as the Minotaurs continued to track them down on foot.

Meanwhile back on the canoe; Arnold was thinking about the gifts he received from Ginny; the whole fellowship received new Disney cloaks that could conceal them when they took cover and each member got new weapons, but Arnold got a very special gift as his mind replayed what Ginny had said about his gift; "Farewell Arnold Shortman; I give you the light of Earlindil our most beloved star…" She said as she handed Arnold a flask with a clear liquid in it; "May it be a light for you in dark places when all other lights go out." She finished as we rejoin the fellowship passing around the river bend and onto a larger branch over the river and passing through a canyon; Arnold glanced at Sasuke's boat from across the water as Naruto lifted his head and tapped Arnold on the shoulder.

"Arnold look the Namikanoth; long have I wished to look upon the kings of old, my kin." Naruto said as the fellowship looked in awe and splendor at the Namikanoth; two majestic statues proudly standing on each side of the Anduin with their left arms aloft with their palms facing outward in a warning gesture.

Me: Hmm Well not much for me to put in this chapter either so until next read and review


	29. The Fellowship Breaks

Chapter 29: The Fellowship Breaks

The fellowship continued to sail down the river until they reached a great roaring waterfall; as they disembarked from their canoes Sasuke looked like he was having a struggle within himself as Arnold glanced over at him looking very afraid and rightfully so as the fellowship started to set up camp.

"We cross the river at nightfall then hide the boats and continue on foot; we'll approach Mordor from the north." Naruto said explaining the route they had to take.

"Oh that's good; it's just a matter of navigating through Eymn Muil; an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks and after that it gets better festering and stinking marshlands as far as the eye can see!" Plucky said with sarcasm laced in his voice which caused Timmy to get worried.

"That's the road we're going to take; I suggest that you rest and recover some of your strength master Tiny Toon." Naruto told the duck causing him to get a little annoyed.

"Recover my! Grr" Plucky growled as Jake came up to Naruto to warn him about something that was bugging him lately; "Yo N-dog I think its best that we leave now." He warned the young ninja; "No the Huntsclan patrol the eastern shores we wait for the cover of darkness." Naruto replied having already planned out the best course of action but Jake wasn't completely convinced; "It's not the eastern shore that worries me dude…" He said as a he felt a shadow of a threat growing in his mind; "…Something draws near bud I can feel it." Jake concluded before he shifted his gaze towards the dark pine woods with a dark brooding statue nestled among the needles.

"There is no need for a Looney tune or a Tiny Toon to recover their strength, pay no heed to that Nicktoon." Plucky told a concerned looking Timmy as Jimmy returned with some wood for the campfire and that's when Jimmy realized that something or rather someone was missing; "Guys Where's Arnold?" He asked them; which caused Aang to wake up with a jump noticing that his friend was missing so he rushed off to find him partly for the sake of it and partly for the sake of the promise he made to DM; While Aang ran off to find Arnold the rest of the fellowship also noticed that Sasuke was missing to and had left his shield behind.

Meanwhile Arnold had wandered off into the woods and then stopped near an immense stone head that was very old, severed from its body, and lying with its side on the ground; Sasuke was on the other hand was gathering firewood until he spotted Arnold and decided one last time to try and convince the young Nicktoon to give him the ring as he approached Arnold walking along the leaf-littered ground.

"None of us should be wandering around alone, especially you Arnold since so much depends on you; I know why you seek solitude, it's because you suffer and I see it day-by-day you certainly don't have to suffer so needlessly there are other paths we could take Arnold." Sasuke said trying to convince the Nicktoon who answered back; "That would be great advice but my heart is warning me otherwise." He said.

"Warning you against what?" Sasuke asked before continuing "We're all afraid Arnold but to let the fear drive to destroy what hope we have left…don't you see that this insanity?" Sasuke asked; "There is no other way." Arnold replied rather sternly.

"All that I ask for is the strength to defend my people…" Sasuke said as threw the wood down on the ground "…If you would only lend me the ring." He finished.

"No." Arnold answered as Sasuke began to come after him again; "Why do you recoil?" He asked Arnold, "I'm not a thief." He said again; "You're not yourself!" Arnold said rebuking any of Sasuke's attempts to get the ring; "What chance do you think you have, they will find you, take the ring from you and you will beg for death before the end." Sasuke said as Arnold began to run from him.

"You Idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he began to run after Arnold, then he started to close the gap between them since he was bigger, stronger and older than Arnold.

Eventually Sasuke managed to catch Arnold and pin him down to the ground saying: "It is not yours except by some unfair chance, it could have been mine and it should be mine, give it to me!" He yelled at Arnold who was now gripping the ring tightly in his hand; "Give it to me!" Sasuke demanded again; "No!" Arnold replied as he struggled to slip the ring on so he could escape; "Give me the ring!" Sasuke said again as Arnold slipped the ring on his finger and vanished, then he kicked Sasuke in the gut before he ran away; Sasuke looked around for him out of both desperation and insanity screaming at Arnold wherever he was; "I see your mid, you will take the ring to Madara!..." He shouted angrily; "You will betray us…You go to your death and the death of us all…Curse you and all the Nicktoons!" Sasuke shouted in a fury before he slipped and fell on the ground hitting his head which caused him to come to his senses and realize what he had done.

"Arnold...Arnold? What have I done?" He asked himself in a rather startled manner as he was now desperately calling out for Arnold so he could apologize to the young Nicktoon; "Please Arnold I'm sorry!" Sasuke yelled out looking for the blonde football-headed Nicktoon who by this point was running up a set of dark steps, the world of the ring was swirling around him as he heard Sasuke cry out in the distance; "Arnold I'm sorry!"

Arnold was still in the shadow world as he climbed on top of a stone platform framed by two stone eagles as a great shape loomed before him from afar; the image rushed towards him and his vision rose to the pinnacle of the dark tower of Barad dur where the eye of Madara stared back at him causing Arnold to rush in removing the ring but as he took a few steps backwards he fell off the platform crashing to the ground just as he managed to get the ring off his finger; he sat up trying to catch his breath because now before him was the high structure just before a cliff edge surrounded by pine trees with a stone stairway running through the center to a seat dwarfed by the stone eagles on top.

Suddenly Naruto approached Arnold who staring off into the distance; "Arnold?" Naruto questioned the Nicktoon and startling him causing him to fall back; "It has taken Sasuke." Arnold said to Naruto fearing it could have done the same to him.

"Where's the ring?" Naruto asked him which caused Arnold to retreat from Naruto who came after him; "Arnold stop…" Naruto said and the Nicktoon did just that; "…I swore to protect you." Naruto said trying to prove that he didn't want the ring.

"Can you protect me from yourself or more importantly would you destroy it?" Arnold asked the ninja as he held the ring in the palm of his hand, then Naruto started to slowly approach Arnold with his hand stretched out towards the ring and then the ring began to whisper to Naruto; "Namikaze…Naruto…Naruto" it whispered as Naruto reached out and with both hands he closed Arnold's hand over the ring and pushed it back towards the Nicktoons chest gently.

Naruto then knelt down to Arnold's eye level; "I would have gone with you to the end into the very fires of Mordor." He said as Arnold looked at him with relief knowing that Naruto didn't want the ring for his own gain.

"I know take care of the others especially Aang he will have the most difficulty understanding why I'm leaving." Arnold said as Naruto smirked at him and then nodded; but then suddenly he heard the sound of a bird screeching as Arnold unsheathed Sting to see that it was glowing its warning shade of blue; "Go Arnold run!" Naruto said to the Nicktoon as the Minotaurs began to run up the hill to come after them while Arnold ran as fast as he could Naruto unsheathed his sword read for battle.

Me: Oh boy things are about to get intense now will Arnold escape? Will Aang be able to find him and will the fellowship survive this fight having already lost one member? To find out you will have to read and review and I'm begging you guys and all who read this story to review this chapter.


	30. Sasuke's Sacrifice

Chapter 30: Sasuke's Sacrifice

Well guys the story has 53 reviews so far so for the first time in several chapters I'm going to catch you guys up on what has happened. If you recall our heroes had set up camp along the Western shore of the Anduin River so at nightfall they make it across the river and travel to Mordor on foot approaching form the north, however while their plan was being discussed Arnold and Sasuke went missing; Arnold went somewhere to think and be alone for a while, Sasuke on the other hand had left to gather some firewood but the moment he saw Arnold the influence of the ring started to drive the Uchiha mad to the point that he tried to take the ring from Arnold by force, but Arnold managed to escape but only doing so by putting the ring on for the 3rd time. Some time later he came to a look out area where he saw the eye of Madara which caused him to try and get the ring off which he did eventually Naruto found him leading to the question Arnold needed the ninja to answer which was if Naruto had the ring would he destroy it. Naruto of course knowing how easily his own ancestor became corrupted by the ring just said he would but he didn't want the burden of bearing the ring and that was when Arnold decided it was time for him to go to Mordor alone but before Naruto could say good bye a platoon of minotaurs sent out by Drake Darkstar the white wizard started to charge at them so now let the battle begin.

Naruto walked out from underneath the ruin and saw the group of Minotaurs approaching him; he walked towards them got his sword out, touched it near his forehead and then the Minotaurs came after him but Naruto sliced several down before they forced to retreat up the steps of the seat.

Elsewhere Aang was searching frantically for Arnold trying find a clue as to which way he went; "Arnold" Aang yelled trying to find his friend desperately.

Meanwhile back at the ruins the Minotaur leader realized that his troops couldn't waste any time fighting Naruto so he decided that the rest of his group should go and try to find Arnold and capture him; "Find the Nicktoon!" He roared causing any troops that could get around Naruto to run past the ninja and try to find Arnold; "Elendil!" Naruto shouted as he jumped off the ruin while Jake and Plucky ran forward from behind the ruin and began to attack the Minotaurs; Jake dragoned up and start using his swords his arrows and his dragon powers to stab and grill a few of the over sized fur balls while Plucky whipped out his mallet and started swinging away flattening any minotaur that would dare to get in his way; "Yo Naruto get going man." Jake yelled out and with that Naruto went off to try and find Arnold.

Meanwhile as the Minotaurs came after Arnold, the Nicktoon hid on one side of tree and then he turned to see Jimmy and Timmy hiding inside a hollow log; "Arnold" Jimmy whispered, but Arnold wouldn't move; "Arnold hide here quickly." Timmy said but Arnold shook his head while Jimmy had a look of understanding on his face because he realized what Arnold was about to do; "What's he doing?" Timmy asked Jimmy; "He's leaving." Jimmy said rather gravely; "No" Timmy yelled as he tried to run out towards Arnold but Jimmy stopped him from doing so unfortunately by that time it was too late because the Minotaurs had spotted both of them; "Run Arnold go we'll try to buy you enough time to get away." Jimmy whispered to Arnold before he cupped his hands and called out to the Minotaurs: "Hey you over sized beef patties come and get us!" He yelled at them; "Yeah this way!" Timmy added in waving his arms to get their attention and with that both Nicktoons ran away from Arnold with the Minotaurs following behind them, as soon as they were gone Arnold made a run for it as fast as is little legs could go in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile as Jimmy & Timmy were leading their pursuers away from Arnold, Timmy said to Jimmy; "It's working Jimmy." To which Jimmy replied; "Of course it's working you numbskull just keep running." He told his pink-hatted friend as they continued to run with the Minotaurs close behind them.

Meanwhile, back at the ruins Jake, Plucky and Naruto continued to fight of the Minotaurs they had to deal with; in one fluid motion Jake took his falchion and stabbed a Minotaur square in the jugular and then lashed his tail out and spun around knocking down the Minotaurs that surrounded him, Plucky was still swinging away with his mallet treating the enemy like moles and he was the guy whacking them back into their holes; Naruto quickly stabbed another Minotaur in the chest before he spun around and launched a Rasengan at two more Minotaurs that tried to sneak up on him from behind.

Elsewhere, Jimmy & Timmy were being chased by the group of Minotaurs that they had distracted to allow Arnold to escape across an old stone bridge they got as far as its end before they stopped and saw more Minotaurs cutting of their escape route then just when it looked like one of the minotaurs was about to decapitate Jimmy Sasuke came charging in at the Minotaurs and killed the one who had his sword up by slashing him with his own sword; Sasuke then threw a kunai at another Minotaur that was sneaking up from behind Jimmy killing it which then enabled Jimmy & Timmy to get into the fight hack and slashing at any near by Minotaurs but more began to close in on the three of them.

Meanwhile with the others Jake was killing foe after foe, he then quickly shot an arrow at a Minotaur that had snuck up from behind Naruto and killed it, suddenly they heard a horn go off three times that was calling for help; "Ear of the dragon, guys that was the horn of Gondor." Jake said urgently; "That means Sasuke needs our help hurry!" Naruto said as they ran to try aid their comrade only to keep getting cut off by more Minotaurs as they ran down the slopes towards the sound of the horn.

Back at the battle Sasuke sounded the horn again and more Minotaurs came out and attacked him; Naruto was battling like a man possessed just trying to reach Sasuke; while Sasuke was continuing to kill foe after foe.

Meanwhile Jimmy & Timmy continued to take down several Minotaurs by stabbing, slicing, and slashing at them with their swords, but when they turned to try and help Sasuke, Sasuke stopped them from doing so; "Run for it both of you just run!" He told them as the Minotaur leader walked into view as Sasuke continued to fight while Jimmy & Timmy to attack different Minotaurs; until the leader took out his bow loaded it with an arrow and fired it at Sasuke whose attention was directed towards another incoming Minotaur when suddenly he felt a jerk of pain go through his body from his left shoulder.

Jimmy stopped his attack to turn around and see Sasuke gripping his shoulder on the ground and breathing hard, the Minotaurs closed in again and with a battle cry, rose up to his feet and launched a Chidori at several Minotaurs who fell to the ground dead; then the Minotaur leader came down the slope and shot another arrow at Sasuke this time nailing him in the stomach causing the Uchiha to fall to his knees again as Jimmy and Timmy looked on shocked with their swords in their hands as they watched Sasuke who then stared into their eyes and for a third time got back up on his feet killing two more Minotaurs before the Minotaur leader had enough and shot one last arrow at Sasuke, this one hitting him in the chest causing Sasuke to fall to his knees again and stay there swaying and blinking a little bit with his horn split in half and his sword a few feet away from him on the ground.

Jimmy and Timmy looked on aghast at what had happened to Sasuke; then nodding to each other they charged at the Minotaurs who easily grabbed them and carried them off as all Sasuke could do was watch helplessly.

The Minotaur leader then approached Sasuke's dying form; then he lifted his sword up to deliver the final blow to the Uchiha who gulped but just as the sword was coming down, Naruto charged into the Minotaur and started clashing swords with him; Naruto then lost his sword and got thrown to the ground and when he got up The Minotaur threw his bow at him and pinned Naruto against a tree, the minotaur leader brought his sword down to strike but he missed because Naruto had managed to get himself free just in time; then Naruto took out a kunai and stabbed the leader in the leg which was only a distraction that was followed up by a shadow clone/Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze barrage combination attack then Naruto retrieved his sword and after his kunai got thrown back at him which was deflected Naruto sliced off one of the leader's arms and then stabbed him through the chest but the Minotaur only pulled the blade deeper into his gut and get closer to Naruto and snarl at him. Then with a look of disgust on is face, Naruto pulled his sword out of the leader's gut and with one swift swing he decapitated him which caused the rest of the leader's body to fall to the ground.

Naruto paused for a moment before he ran over to Sasuke only to realize that there wasn't anything he could do for him; "No!' he said as Sasuke who was flat on his back pale, bloodied as Naruto knelt before him as the Uchiha grabbed his shoulder; "They took the Nicktoons…" Sasuke said desperately knowing he was about to die; "Hold still" Naruto said before Sasuke continued to speak; "Arnold…Where's Arnold?" He asked the blond ninja; "I let Arnold go Sasuke." Naruto replied which caused Sasuke to confess what he tried to do thinking that Naruto had succeeded; "Then you did what I couldn't?" Sasuke asked; "What are you talking about?" Naruto asked him; "I tried to take the ring from him" Sasuke answered; "No I didn't take the ring from him but it's beyond our reach now." Naruto said trying to calm the Uchiha down; "Forgive me I didn't see it, I have failed you all." Sasuke said in a fit of guilt; "No Sasuke you fought bravely today so you have kept your honor." Naruto said as reached to pull out the arrow in Sasuke's shoulder but Sasuke stopped him wincing in pain; "Leave it! It's over the world of anime will fall, all will come to darkness and my city to ruin." Sasuke said as he sunk deeper into despair before his death; "I don't know what strength is in my blood but on your death I promise you Sasuke that I will not let the white city fall nor will I let our people fail believe it." Naruto said as he made his vow since he never goes back on his promises; "Our people our people." Sasuke said in relief as he tried to reach his sword but Naruto picked it up and placed it flat on his chest, then Sasuke gripped the hilt of his sword with his good hand; "I would have followed you my brother…my captain….my king." Sasuke said with his last breath then he closed his eyes and died. Naruto then brought his hand to Sasuke's forehead and touched it then put his hand on his lips then back on Sasuke's forehead; "Be at peace son of Gondor." Naruto whispered and kissed Sasuke on his forehead. Jake and Plucky then arrived to see that they were too late as Jake looked sadly at Naruto and Sasuke while Plucky bowed his head and turned away, Naruto then stood back up and turned towards his companions.

Me: Whoo that was a long one well guys I hope you read and review because I still have the final chapter and a backstage with the cast interview chapter still to come so until then read and review.


	31. The Road Goes Ever On

Chapter 31: The Road Goes Ever On

Okay everybody here is the final chapter of my parody of the Fellowship of the ring the moment you were waiting for over a month to come about.

Sasuke the great warrior had passed from the world of the living so to say their goodbyes, Naruto, Jake and Plucky loaded on of the canoes with Sasuke's things before laying his body in it and then they sent it down the river and over the falls of Rauros as none of them would ever forget the sacrifice the Uchiha had made.

Meanwhile at another part of the shore, Arnold stood looking out to the east with the ring in the palm of his hand still on it's chain as a tear dropped from his eyes he then remembered the conversation he had with DM back in the mines of Moria; "I wished the ring had never come to me…I wished none of this ever happened." Arnold remembered himself saying and that's when he remembered what DM told; "So do all who see such times but that's not for them to decide all you is what to do with the time that is given to you." DM said as the memory faded and then Arnold closed his fist and with a new determination set off for Mordor; however at the same time Aang had found him paddling half way across the river and began shouting out for; "Arnold!" Aang yelled; "No Aang." Arnold said to himself before Aang shouted again; "Arnold!" this time Arnold turned to face Aang to tell him not to follow him; "Go back Aang; I'm going to Mordor alone." He told the monk but the avatar wasn't going to give up that easily; "Of course you are and I'm coming with you!" Aang shouted out and although Aang could water bend since being the avatar meant you could manipulate all four natural elements but unfortunately he never learned to swim by himself so Aang was struggling to stay afloat with his heavy luggage on his back; "You can't swim!" Arnold warned him but by then Aang had started to submerge; "Aang, Aang!" Arnold shouted as he paddled back towards his drowning friend, and just as Aang thought that he was about to die a hand reached up and pulled him out of the water and into the canoe, Arnold pulled his friend who was sputtering and coughing on board the canoe and asked him; "Why did you come after me Aang?" to which Aang answered; "Because I made a promise Mr. Arnold…a promise…Don't you leave him Avatar Aang and I don't mean to; I don't mean to." Aang said as he finished coughing and sputtering as Arnold then tightly embraced him; "Come on Aang we better keep going." Arnold said and with that the two Nicktoons set off for Mordor.

Meanwhile on the western shore Jake had gotten the last canoe and was ready to follow after the Nicktoons; "Yo guys we better hurry Arnold and Aang have reached the eastern shore…" He said but when he saw Naruto just standing there and watching as Arnold and Aang made it to the other shoreline Jake decided to ask; "We're not following them are we?" He asked Naruto who was now wearing Sasuke's gauntlets; "Arnold's fate is in Aang's hands now." Naruto said to which Plucky sighed; "So it has all been for naught the fellowship has failed then." The duck said glancing at his comrades but then Naruto smiled and put a hand on his shoulder; "Not as long as we stay true to each other we're not going to ditch Jimmy and Timmy to torture and death." Naruto said as he picked up his kunai and wiped the blood off of it before sheathing it; "Leave all that can be spared behind; gentlemen lets hunt some beasts." Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face; "OH yeah!" Plucky exclaimed and with that they were off to save the other two Nicktoons.

Meanwhile Arnold and Aang had reached the peaks of Eymn Muil and looked out to the horizon at Mordor; "There it is Aang, Mordor; I don't think we will see the others again do you?" Arnold asked his friend; "We may yet Mr. Arnold…we may yet…" Aang answered before continuing; "…besides Fox will be looking after them." Aang finished with a bit of hope in his voice. Arnold then turned his gaze towards Aang; "Aang I'm glad you're with me." Arnold said with a smile on his face to the avatar and together they started their journey through Eymn Muil.

Me: Well gang there it is the final chapter of this part of the saga I don't know when I will be able to the two towers but when I do get the chance I'll inform you so remember to read and review


End file.
